The Bet
by Beckii
Summary: AU Buffy is the punkgothic girl at Sunnydale high.She is known as part of the “freak group”.Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy.He makes a bet that he can make her fall for him..New cha
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet?? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. They belong to Joss.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike Giles and his football buddies sat around "their" lunch table at Sunnydale High. All four guys were noted as the popular group and everyone wanted to be friends with them, every girl wanted them. Except one. One that was alone most of the time, Buffy Summers the "freak". He had known her since primary and they used to be close then according to him she changed and turned freak. Even her friend Willow had wanted him at some point, but not her and that bugged him. He stared at her sitting with her friend, dressed in a black mini skirt and tank top with her blonde hair put up. He had to admit that she was pretty and many times had been asked out.  
  
"Spike?" Riley, one of his friends said. "Earth to Spike." He said again waving a hand in front of Spike's face.  
  
"What?" Spike said.  
  
"You were staring at Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"No I wasn't." Spike said.  
  
"You so were man, admit it, you want her." Xander said.  
  
"I don't want anything that has to do with her." Spike said.  
  
"Really? And what if there was a little cash involved?" Angel said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Spike asked.  
  
"A bet. I bet that you couldn't get Buffy to fall for you in one week." Angel said.  
  
"Hey, I'm in on that." Riley said.  
  
"Me too." Said Xander.  
  
"Fine, but you see I will be the one rolling in money." Spike said smirking.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that. Buffy isn't very nice to guys like us." Angel said and added. "Trust me I know."  
  
"What? Angel you walked her home and she didn't kiss you. How is that not nice?" Xander asked.  
  
"Ya, she also kicked me somewhere." Angel added.  
  
"Owe man, that girl's got some issues." Riley said. "But nothing Spike cant handle right Spike? I mean you went out with Dru for how long? A year? That girl is physco."  
  
"So its on? One week you get Buffy to fall for you and you win. But if you don't or she finds out about the bet we get the cash. Deal?" Angel asked.  
  
"Deal." They all said.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy Summers sat at the lunch table next to her best friend Willow. She noticed Spike staring at her and it made her shiver. He thought he was so cool and made every girl fall at his feet, but not her. Buffy didn't like Spike, ever since they hit junior high when he changed into a mean, preppy, football freak. Him and his football buddies practically ruled the school, even the teachers gave them good grades because they were football players. Willow was saying something but Buffy had zoned out when she felt Spike's eyes on her. Willow noticed a couple minutes later and hit her friend.  
  
"Buffy did you here anything I just said?"  
  
"Yeah, you were saying something about Oz." Buffy guessed.  
  
"Wrong, guess again." Willow said.  
  
"The Bronze?" When she got a blank look from her friend she guessed again. "School?"  
  
"Wrong! Buffy I was telling you about how my mom kicked my brother out and he needs a place to stay, could he with you? Just for a bit I mean your mom is away. And you wouldn't want him telling my mom where I was that night that me and you were out . . ." Willow said.  
  
"Will! Don't even remind me." She said with a laugh. "I don't know though, your brother kind of freaks me out no offense." Buffy said, concentrating back on her lunch.  
  
"Oh none taken, he gives me the heebie jeebies too. But could he?" Willow asked pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, but you have to sleepover a lot and I mean a lot." Buffy said.  
  
"Thank you thank you!" Willow yelled and gave her friend a hug. "So, Spike staring at you again?"  
  
"Yeah, why does he? Like do I have something on my face? Maybe he's just mad cause I don't like him. I mean every girl in the school has, even you. So maybe that's it." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah and he's kind of coming over here right now." Willow said.  
  
"What?" Buffy said looking over to where he was sitting, except he wasn't there anymore he was on his way over to their table.  
  
He sat across from the two girls. "Hello."  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy said coldly.  
  
"Just to say hi." Spike answered.  
  
"Look at that you did, now you can leave." Willow said.  
  
"Willow, would you excuse us?" He said.  
  
"No." Willow said in a harsh tone.  
  
The bell rang and the two girls got up and walked away. Spike's friends came over to him and sat around him.  
  
"Better luck next time." Xander said before they all walked off to class.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy wait up!" Spike yelled to her but Buffy ignored his call for the tenth time and continued walking. "Buffy!" He finally caught up to her and she stopped.  
  
"What?" She said rather impatiently.  
  
"I wanted to ask you some."  
  
She cut him off. "No."  
  
"But you."  
  
"No." She cut him off again.  
  
"Just let me talk pet, please." He begged.  
  
"Two minutes." She said looking at her watch.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Let me think about that . . .no." She said before starting to walk off again.  
  
He ran after her. "Come on Buffy, why not?"  
  
"One, I don't go to dances, two I don't go to dances with you." She said. "Now leave me alone before I kick you in your balls." She said seriously.  
  
"Calm down pet, no need for that." He said, putting his hands up. "Just let me take you. I promise you'll have fun." He pleaded.  
  
"No Spike, just leave me alone alright?" Buffy asked, less harshness in her tone, more sadness.  
  
"Something wrong?" Spike asked, concerned.  
  
"No. Why?" Buffy said, confused.  
  
"I don't know, you have that look you get." He said.  
  
"What look? I don't get a look." She said.  
  
"Yes you do, the one you get when something's up. Buffy we used to be best friends." He said.  
  
"Yeah, key word there is used." She said.  
  
"Well, still we had something, cant you just go to this one dance with me? You don't have to stay with me and you can leave after awhile." He said.  
  
"I see now." Buffy said.  
  
"See what?" He asked nervously. 'Does she know?' He asked himself.  
  
"The only reason you want me to go to this dance is so that you can win a bet." She said.  
  
"N-No, why would you think that pet?" He said.  
  
"I'll go." She said, shocking Spike. "Only because I'd rather you win then your friends, it's either you or them right?"  
  
"Thank you." He said and went to give her a hug but she backed away.  
  
"Touch me and you'll regret it." She said and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was lying on her bed listening to music when her phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Buffy there?" A guys voice asked.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said.  
  
"Hello, its Spike." He said.  
  
"Thought so, what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Just to know if you were ready." He said innocently.  
  
"Yeah well I've been thinking . . ." She said. "I'm not to sure about this whole dance thing. I mean I don't want to be a part of your bet, whether you win or not."  
  
"Look pet I don't know what you've heard but there's no bet. I just fancy you and wanted to take you out on a date but hey if you don't feel the same way then . . ." He said.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay for three songs then I'm gone." She said.  
  
"Will you dance?" He asked.  
  
"With you? No." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh come on pet, you might as well not go at all." Spike said.  
  
"Alright. I like that plan." Buffy said.  
  
"That's not what I meant. One dance? Of your choice?" He asked.  
  
"I'll see and that's all I'm saying." She said.  
  
"Good enough. See you tonight then?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said and hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
The brown building looked small from the outside but inside it contained many teenagers. Buffy waited outside the door for Spike. She could hear the music coming from the inside and wanted to leave. Going to dances wasn't her thing and she didn't know why of all people she was going with Spike. She noticed him and a few of his friends heading towards her.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said.  
  
"You look . . .wonderful." Spike said looking her up and down.  
  
She was in a pair of skater pants and a hoody.  
  
"Right . . ." Buffy said and looked from one friend to another.  
  
"Oh yeah this is . . ." He started.  
  
"I know who they are Spike. Can we get this over with?" She said.  
  
"Sure." Spike said and the six walked in.  
  
Chairs were scattered around the open space and couples flooded the room. Angel and his girlfriend Cordelia went to dance along with Xander and his girlfriend Anya.  
  
"Want to sit?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Alright." She said and sat in between Riley and Spike.  
  
The three sat there in silence before Buffy kind of excused herself to go to the bathroom. Riley moved over closer to Spike.  
  
"Good job at getting her here."  
  
"Yeah well lets see if we can make her stay." Spike said.  
  
"Are you going to ask her to dance?" Riley asked.  
  
"When the time is right." He said.  
  
Riley looked at him and then to Buffy who was on her way back. He slid back to his chair and watched the couples dance. Spike leaned over to Buffy.  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
"Not really." She said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Not in the mood to dance." She said.  
  
"Tell me when you are and we will." He said.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" She asked looking at him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean pet?"  
  
"You ask me to a dance, and now you want to dance with me. If I didn't know better I'd think you liked me but see I do know better. What's up?" She asked.  
  
"N-Nothing. I do like you." Spike said and Buffy laughed. "How is that funny?"  
  
"Never mind." Buffy said.  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"What? Oh, dancing, no. That's for couples, we're not a couple." Buffy said.  
  
"Not yet." Riley said, purposely wanting Buffy to hear.  
  
"Shut up." Spike said.  
  
"Sorry man, just trying to help."  
  
"'S not helping." Spike said.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked. "I'll dance, if we can ditch this place after?"  
  
"We?" Spike and Riley said in union.  
  
"Well, I-I mean me." Buffy said.  
  
"Right but you still owe me two more dances." Spike said.  
  
"Well I'll take you to one of my places and I can give you your dances there okay?"  
  
"'S a deal."  
  
~ Okay people. I know I shouldn't put this up cause I already have a lot of stories. But I just like putting stories up . . . I have a problem . . . Anyways, I had this on my other account but since I don't go on that anymore I switched it to this one. So if you read it on the other name don't be like you stole it. K? Just thought I'd clear that up. So review ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: The song Going Under, belongs to Evanescence and the song Have You Ever? Belongs to Brandy. As for the Buffy characters, they all belong to Joss, you people should know that.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews so far, even Das, I like them all. Um, I already had a freaking chapter written. Them my freaking computer went and freaking crashed! Ah, I lost EVERYTHING! All my chapters to every story I've written. I'm so mad!  
  
~*~  
  
Spike followed Buffy into a small building. The air surrounding him was smoky and smelt of alcohol. There were two floors to the building. On the first, it was more of a dancing area, with couples filling the space. Up on the second, was more of a place to sit and relax. Buffy walked up the stairs, Spike close behind and sat in one of the chairs. Spike didn't.  
  
"What about our dances luv?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Buffy sighed, standing again.  
  
She walked with him down to the first floor and the two just stood there for a minute. Then, Buffy began to move her body to the music. Spike watched her, amazed at how she was so in tune, and then he joined in.  
  
~Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under~  
  
Buffy began to walk off when she felt his hand on her arm. He pulled her back to him and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"Still owe me one more dance pet."  
  
Buffy sighed and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head on his chest. What could one slow dance do? It wasn't like she was starting to like him. 'I am not falling for him!' Buffy thought. 'He's an ignorant, mean, selfish jock who ruined our friendship for girls and popularity. Just because you are dancing really close does not mean we are going to go to the back of the club and make out. Why don't you just stop thinking?'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Spike asked, looking down on her.  
  
"Nothing. We're supposed to be dancing. That means no talk."  
  
~ Have you ever found the one  
  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
  
You'd do anything to look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
'Cause baby I cant sleep  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever~  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike's comforting hold and the two made their way back up to where they were seated. Buffy looked at him, before standing up again.  
  
"Well, I gave you your dances, now can we go?" Buffy said. "Or, you can go your way and I'll go my way."  
  
"We live the same way pet." Spike said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
"I'm fine by myself." Buffy said.  
  
"I insist." Spike said, also standing.  
  
"Well go insist somewhere else cause I don't need your assistance."  
  
Buffy was almost to the door when Spike ran after her. She gave up. 'Why is he so anxious to walk me home anyway? Its not like we went on a date.' They came up to her house and he walked her up to the door.  
  
"I had a great time tonight luv."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
His face moved closer to hers and she closed her eyes. Their lips touched and what started as a soft kiss, grew into something more passionate. Buffy was trying to deny that she liked it, trying to hold back but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. Hearing something move inside, she pulled away from his arms once again. They stood in silence before Spike disappeared into the darkness. Buffy watched him go before heading inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"You kissed her?" Parker asked, the next day at school.  
  
"Yeah and it was a bloody good one." Spike said.  
  
Spike didn't dare admit how much the kiss really meant to him. Or how much Buffy was beginning to mean to him.  
  
"Hey guys, what's happening?" Xander asked, approaching the two.  
  
"Spike kissed Buffy." Parker said.  
  
"You mean you and Buffy made with the smoochies?"  
  
~*~  
  
"You mean you and Spike made with the smoochies?" Willow asked, that same day.  
  
The two girls sat at "their" lunch table. Buffy had filled Willow in on last night. Maybe leaving out how much she enjoyed the dances, not to mention the kiss.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's not good." Willow said. "Its not good right?"  
  
"No! It's very not good." Buffy said.  
  
"Why not? So what now, you like Spike?"  
  
"I do not like Spike. God, how could you even say that? We're . . . We're enemies. The kiss, it never happened as far as I'm concerned at it will never happen again." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, you two did have a past of liking." Willow said.  
  
"Maybe, but it was never like that. We were just really close friends, and he ruined it. I don't want to ever see him again." Buffy said.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow and Buffy sat in Ms. Calendar's class after lunch. The two were paying very little attention as to what she was rambling on about, that is until she heard her name.  
  
". . . And Buffy."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You and William will be working on an at home project together, is there a problem?" Ms. Calendar asked.  
  
"N-No." Buffy said.  
  
"Does either of you have a computer?"  
  
"I do." Buffy said.  
  
"Great, then I'm sure you two will get along, at least for the time being." Ms. Calendar said.  
  
'There goes my whole not wanting to see Spike again idea. Looks like we're going to spend some extra time, alone, in my house, without parents. Well, there was Willow's brother. I just hope nothing happens like on our date. No, I did not just think date. Unthink it. Unthink it now.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So you and Spike are working together." Willow said. "That should be interesting."  
  
"Yes it should." Buffy mumbled to herself as she turned in her seat.  
  
~ Ah, okay, this wasn't the chapter I had written! I lost it! Anyway, review ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept Dean, Dean is all mine.  
  
.:A/N:. I'm sorry Inspired that you think I'm copying your friend's work. I'm not. So, just deal with it.  
  
~*~  
  
*Bell*  
  
The last bell of the day rang at Sunnydale High and Buffy along with her friend Willow walked out the front doors. They started their usual walk to Buffy's house, except now, it was happening more often. With Willow's brother, Dean at her house Willow seemed to be living there.  
  
"Summers!"  
  
The two girls stopped and turned around to see Spike and his buddies, Parker, Xander, Angel and Riley walking towards them. Willow looked to Buffy then back at the guys who know had reached them.  
  
"Its Buffy, Spike, Buffy." Buffy said.  
  
"Sorry pet." Spike said.  
  
"And what might you and your little gang want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know when we were going to work on our project."  
  
Buffy sighed. "When can you?"  
  
"Now's good." Spike said.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of busy now." Buffy said, looking to Willow.  
  
"Me and Willow could work on ours with you." Xander said.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I . . . I guess, I mean."  
  
"Fine. One hour today, that's it. Then, you two are out." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright luv, one hour. See you guys later." Spike said as everyone but Xander walked away.  
  
The four started the walk to the Summers house, Willow and Buffy walked in front of the two guys. Buffy felt Spike's on her and in a way, she didn't mind. 'Bad Buffy.' She thought. 'Don't think that. No. Spike is bad. Spike checking you out is ni . . .bad!' They came to her house and walked up to the door. They stopped while Buffy fumbled with the keys.  
  
"Member what we did here last night pet?" Spike said from behind her.  
  
"Yes I do Spike, although I'm trying hard to forget."  
  
"Ouch." Xander said as they followed the two girls in.  
  
"Dean?!" Willow called from the bottom of the stairs. "Dean, we're home! Don't answer if you're okay!"  
  
They all stopped and waited, but only silence. Buffy walked into the living room along with the rest. Willow sat in one of the chairs while Xander and Spike took the sofa. It had been a while since Spike was in this house, and he missed it. He missed how Joyce always had warm cookies and fresh milk waiting for the two when they came inside from many hours of playing. He missed playing. Playing with Buffy. He missed Buffy. He hadn't realized just how much until he'd started spending time with her, like last night. 'No, think about the bloody bet. Its all about the bet.' Spike thought.  
  
"Alright, the computer is up in my room. Only two people can work on it at once, seeing as how its only one computer and there are two groups. Who wants to go first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ah, you and Spike can." Xander said.  
  
"Fine." Buffy sighed. "Come along Spikey boy."  
  
Buffy and Spike walked up the stairs and turned into her room. Willow's sleeping bag was spread out on the floor and the computer sat over on the desk. She walked over, took a seat and motioned for Spike to grab a nearby chair. He took it and sat beside her.  
  
"Now, we have to design a web page, that's not hard." Buffy said.  
  
"You smell good pet." Spike whispered into her ear.  
  
"Knock it off or you'll be sorry." Buffy said, turning to glare at him but finding out his face was closer then she thought.  
  
A breath apart, Buffy stared into Spike's bluer then blue eyes. She could smell his aroma of cigarettes and cologne, it wasn't too nice, but it was Spike. Finally, their lips touched and Buffy placed her hand on Spike's face. What was she doing? She can't just kiss Spike. Can she? She was shocked when it was he that pulled back, only for a second.  
  
"I'll be sorry?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy said, kissing him again.  
  
'What the bloody hell is she doing? She's kissing me, not me kissing her. Did I miss something?' Spike thought. He was confused, she was supposed to despise him, not want him. She wants him. She finally wants him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The two pulled apart to see Xander and Willow standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Buffy jumped up from where she was seated and stared at Willow.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Willow said. "But we got bored. Looks like you two were quite entertained."  
  
"Willow!" Buffy said. "It wasn't like that."  
  
"Right . . . It was more like you two were working on your project and not making major with the smoochies."  
  
"Okay so it was like that." Buffy said. "But . . ."  
  
"Don't need to hear it nor do I want to." Willow said.  
  
"I do." Xander said and Willow hit him. "What?"  
  
"Anyway, maybe we could use the computer?" Willow asked. "Seeing as how we'd actually USE it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Buffy shrugged. "I'm hungry. Anybody want something?"  
  
"No thanks." Willow said, sitting in the chair Buffy left. "Xander, sit."  
  
Xander did as he was told, kicking Spike out of the chair. Spike stood up and watched the two. Xander obeyed Willow's every word.  
  
"She's got you whipped already Whelp." Spike said. "Guess I'll help Buffy with the food."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was standing by the fridge; door opened searching it for something edible. Inviting Dean into her house was a big mistake. She was realizing that now. Her parents had left some money to get some groceries incase she ran out. She figured her and Willow would drop by tomorrow after school and pick a few up.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
Buffy looked up from the fridge to see Spike. He was leaning against the doorway, looking her over. Why was he always looking her over?  
  
"I think I can manage the eating of food on my own. I'm a big girl." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, could I get something then? I haven't eaten all day and I have practice tomorrow." Spike said. "I need my food to be nice and strong."  
  
"That supposed to impress me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Whatever. Um, sure, have a, well, what do you want? We don't have much. I need to go out and get some more food tomorrow. Looks like Dean's a big eater of other people's food."  
  
"Whatever you're having is fine." Spike said.  
  
"Are you sure cheese is healthy for a young football player quite like yourself?" Buffy asked, pulling out a block of cheese. "Guess the Deanster doesn't like cheese. Good for me."  
  
Spike watched as she cut a few slices of cheese and put them into a dish. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Buffy was practically putty in his hands; he would win the bet for sure. He started to kiss her neck gently, making his way up to her lips. But, after only a few kisses, she walked free of his grip and ignored the fact that he even stood there. He was shocked at what she had done, he thought for sure he had her.  
  
"Buffy, can I ask you something?" Spike started. Buffy didn't answer him, so he continued. "Well, I had a great time the other night luv, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do it again?"  
  
"How do I put this nicely? No."  
  
"You can't say you didn't like the kiss. Why else would you kiss me back?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this Spike." Buffy said, walking into the living room.  
  
"Why not? Because you felt something? Because you liked it and you want me. Admit it, you want to be kissing me right now."  
  
"Oh yeah? Answer this then, if I want to be kissing you so bad, why aren't I?"  
  
"That's bloody easy. You're scared, afraid of what you feel."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything Spike, certainly not of what I feel for you. I know what I feel, and its pure hatred, disgust."  
  
Spike just laughed at her comments, but deep down, somewhere, it hurt him. He stood up, looked at her and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Spike asked, coldly.  
  
"Who said I did? We have a project is all."  
  
"Lucky you pet, it's not due for another week."  
  
Buffy heard the front door slam shut. 'Well, what a wonderful time we had. Cant wait until the next.' She thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't understand why I can't be like her." Cordelia Chase said to her friends.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to be anything like Buffy Summers? Can you say freakazoid?" Harmony Kendall asked.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be her exactly. I mean come on, what's with the black? Black so does not look good on me. She just, she has Spike's attention. I want Spike's attention to be on me. It's not fair, I tried everything to get that boy's attention and he just doesn't see me. And when Buffy just sits there looking oddly freaky, he's all over her. I don't get it. I just don't get it."  
  
"They did have that whole past. Maybe that has something to do with it?"  
  
"I don't know!" Cordelia said, throwing her arms up in frustration. "And know they have that stupid computer project together. How am I ever supposed to make him notice me?"  
  
"You could . . ." Harmony said, leaning over to whisper in Cordelia's ear.  
  
"That is so bad . . . I like it."  
  
~*~  
  
Ms. Calendar sat at her desk during the break for lunch. Buffy walked into the class and over to her. She looked up and put down the pen she had been writing with.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Can I help you?" Ms. Calendar asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, hopefully. I was wondering if I could get a new partner for the project?"  
  
"Oh? And what's wrong with William? The other day you said it was fine."  
  
"I know, but, well, its just . . . We're kind of in a fight and I don't really want to be spending half my time around him." Buffy said.  
  
"And the cause of this fight?"  
  
"I . . . I don't want to talk about it. Can you change it?" Buffy asked, practically begging.  
  
"I'm afraid not Buffy. Sorry, but there's no one left. Everyone else has a partner and I'm afraid doing it alone isn't an option. If you don't want to see him, you could always do it together over the Internet." Ms. Calendar explained.  
  
"Oh. But, he doesn't have it."  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. You either do it together or I'm afraid it's an automatic fail."  
  
"I understand." Buffy said before turning around and quickly leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
"So she said no way?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
The two were walking down the hallway to their lockers that were side by side. It had been Willow's idea to ask Ms. Calendar to switch, but I guess Ms. Calendar didn't care about her past with "William".  
  
"Yep." Buffy said. "Just told me straight. I mean, it might not be so bad, right? I mean its not like I love him." Willow gave her that "right" look. "I don't love Spike!"  
  
"Who said you did pet?"  
  
The girls spun around to see both Spike and Xander close behind them in their uniforms. 'Oh god, had they heard the whole conversation?'  
  
"Um, er, uh, Willow did it." Buffy said.  
  
"So you don't?" Spike asked.  
  
"God no. I don't think its possible for anyone, even Cordelia to love someone like you."  
  
"Buffy, maybe we should go. We have to get groceries and stuff. To eat. Yes. Come on." Willow said, pulling her friend off down the hall.  
  
"So you're in love with Buffy then?" Xander asked, as he shook off what had just happened.  
  
"In love? With Buffy?" Spike laughed. "Are you bloody crazy? Its all a bet, member? The one you're in on. Just to let you know, my plan is going great. She's like . . . Like putty in my hands."  
  
"Whatever you say Captain Peroxide." Xander said and the two headed to the field for football practice.  
  
~ Ha, well another chapter. Review. Even if you think its crap ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept Dean, Dean is all mine.  
  
.:A/N:. Wow. It's been a really long time since I've written this story.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy and Willow walked down the isles of the grocery store, grabbing random goodies from the shelves. Buffy laid across the handle of the cart and slowly pushed it along beside Willow.  
  
"So, Will, what do we need?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think you need Spike," she said.  
  
"Willow! Why don't you believe me when I say I don't like Spike? He's so unlikable," Buffy said, grabbing cookies from the shelf.  
  
"Yeah, but he's hot," she said. "You can deny it all you want Buffy, but its so obvious you two have feelings there. Everyone knows about your past and so it's not hard to see."  
  
"Our past was different than now. Everything's different now Will. Spike's different, I'm different."  
  
"On the outside maybe, but inside you're the same Buffy from years ago," Willow said.  
  
"And Spike?"  
  
"I'm not the one to ask."  
  
Buffy nodded her head and stared down at the cartful of groceries, "We should go pay for this stuff. I think it's enough."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, flipping through one of her many magazines, when her phone rang. Placing the magazine beside her, she reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Ello, Buffy?"  
  
"Spike? How'd you get my number?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Practically craved it into my memory years back, member?"  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, impatiently.  
  
"We have to work on our project luv. I know we have issues, but I need this mark. Maybe you're Little Miss Smarty Pants, but well . . . I'm not."  
  
"Call me that once more, just once and you won't be getting any mark," Buffy said. "We could meet at the library at six, if you're free. Get this over with. It should only take us a few hours at the most."  
  
"I'll meet you there at six," he said.  
  
"Bye," Buffy said, hanging up.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Sunnydale library was close to being extinct. No one ever visited, except for the people who enjoyed a good book, and the occasional student needing something for school. Buffy felt all eyes on her as she opened the squeaking door and walked inside. She looked around for Spike, but saw him nowhere so decided to pick a table and wait. Once she placed her bag on a desk, she headed over to where the librarian sat.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if there would be any free computers by six o clock?"  
  
"I doubt it. We've been busy late with students and the computers have been filling up quickly. The earliest you'll get I'd say would be around six thirty if you're lucky."  
  
Buffy nodded and returned to her seat. She glanced over the four computers, all occupied. 'Oh yeah, you seem real busy. Four, no sorry five other people in here besides me,' Buffy thought. She pulled out her magazine that she'd brought along for the hell of it and began to read.  
  
A few minutes passed before Spike arrived and as he took a seat across from her, Buffy closed her magazine and shoved it back in her bag. There was a silence between them. Buffy hadn't seen Spike since the day at school where she'd been more than mean to him. That was four days ago and their project was due in only two days. It was awkward, especially since on the phone he'd sort of brought up their past. Of course Buffy pretended like she didn't hear and if she did, didn't care, but once she hung up the phone, memories just kept coming and she couldn't stop them.  
  
"You're late," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Relax pet, we have plenty of time. It's a Friday night, I'm not due home till late and I'm sure you're not either."  
  
"That doesn't mean I want to spend my whole night with you Spike. Looks like a few other people had the same idea as us. I asked the librarian and she said we probably wont get a computer for another half an hour. Well, twenty minutes now."  
  
"We can talk then," Spike said.  
  
"Or I can go walk away from you," Buffy said, standing up. Spike noticed that she looked different than usual. Her blue jeans and white tank top weren't a usual outfit for her. As she began to walk off, Spike too stood and started following her. She tried to lose him by swerving in and out of book isles but it wasn't any use. She stood with her arms crossed the next isle over, waiting for Spike to come around the corner. When he did, he accidentally smacked right into her.  
  
Not expecting this encounter, Buffy lost her balance, falling on the ground. When she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't the only one who'd fallen. Spike's electric blue eyes stared back at her. She was lost in them for a moment, but shook it off quickly and shoved him off.  
  
"Sorry pet," Spike said.  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't be if you weren't following me," Buffy said, brushing herself off. "Lets go see if we can get a computer. I really want to get this over with."  
  
Her words stung him a bit, but he didn't show it. Like a lost puppy, he followed her over to the computers.  
  
~~**~  
  
"There," Buffy said, clicking the button, "publish to the web". "Our site is finally done. You're free from me." Buffy said, turning in her seat to face Spike who sat beside her only inches away.  
  
"What if I don't want to be free from you?"  
  
"Don't do that Spike."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Try to act like you like me. Sure, maybe I would have believed that B.S when we were younger, but we've grown up and-"  
  
Spike cut her off. "Why wont you just believe me when I say I like you Buffy? I miss you. I miss what we had."  
  
Buffy felt a ball forming in her throat. Not so much that she was going to cry, that she knew she was falling for his lies. "I-I do too."  
  
Spike reached his hand out to Buffy's face and gently cupped her chin. He looked into her eyes, showing no dishonesty or lies. As his head drew closer, Buffy closed her eyes, waiting for what she knew was coming. When their lips first touched, it was a nervous kiss, but as it deepened, the more intense it became. Spike's other hand rested on her knee, and Buffy's were roaming around his shoulders. Fireworks were going off in both their minds and although it wasn't their first kiss, it sure felt like it was.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The two pulled apart and looked up to see what had disturbed their special moment. The librarian stood beside them, hands on her hips and not looking too happy. "This is a library, not a bedroom."  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said, standing. "We're leaving anyways." As she walked back over to the desk that her bag sat on, she felt Spike close behind her. Picking her bag up, she turned around to face him. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then." She started to head for the door, but Spike grabbed her arm. Slowly she turned around, only to meet his lips again in a short but passionate kiss that managed to take her breath away.  
  
"You're not going home so early are you? Its only nine o clock," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, but the library closes in a few minutes."  
  
"I don't want to stay at the library pet. We could go to that place you took me to on our . . . When we went to the dance," Spike said. "Unless you have to go home."  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
She sighed. "Okay, I'm in."  
  
"Let me take your bag," Spike said, taking her bag.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure luv. Come on," he said, taking her hand and walking out of the door.  
  
~*Still getting into the feel of this story, so sorry if it sucks. Review!*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept Dean, Dean is all mine. For this chapter, the song belongs to Garbage, its called "Temptation Waits".  
  
.:a/n:. I'm trying to update this as often as I can, but like my other stories, I doubt it'll be every day. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. It may be smooth sailing, but I might add something in to mix it up. Very short chapter, sorry!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat in a char beside Spike inside of the club she had brought him to a while ago. The two weren't talking much and it took Buffy a while before actually standing up. She smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed on her tank top and moved so she was in front of Spike.  
  
"C'mon, lets dance," she said, taking his hand. She pulled him up and he followed her down to a space on the floor, still clutching her hand. He pulled her close to him as the music filled the room.  
  
/Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
  
And how long I've been so alone  
  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
  
And change my life the way you've done/  
  
"I thought this was a gothic place?" Spike asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Just because people dress this way, doesn't mean they're closed minded like you jocks and like only one type of music," Buffy replied, glancing up at him before returning her head to its original spot.  
  
/A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
  
And a siren wails in the night  
  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong/  
  
Buffy smiled as she pulled out of Spike's embrace. She walked back to her seat without glancing to see if he was still with her. Resting her head against the back of the chair, she sighed. Tonight had begun a disaster and was turning into something she had always dreamed about, reuniting with Spike. 'Its like he's back from the dead,' she thought. 'Its too good to be true.'  
  
Spike stood by her feet. "That's it? One dance?"  
  
"For now," she said, smiling.  
  
He sat down next to her. "And until then?"  
  
"I think we can come up with something."  
  
"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Come here." She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his lips near hers. He leaned over and kissed her gently.  
  
"Buffy?!"  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike in a flash, startled by the call of her name. She looked up to see Willow standing there, staring at her in awe.  
  
"Will . . . Hey."  
  
"A little busy are we?"  
  
"Aha . . ." Buffy laughed. "Um, want to join us?"  
  
"Thanks but a big no thanks. You two continue you're . . . Date," she said, walking off.  
  
"Don't mind Willow. She's a little . . ."  
  
"Is this a date?"  
  
"It would be if we both wanted it to be," Buffy said.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I asked you first pet."  
  
"Very mature," Buffy said. "I don't know. I mean, of course there are those feelings that are being. . . Resurrected. But to go as far as saying this is a date. I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't know if you're ready for it either."  
  
"Then what is this? A one night stand?"  
  
"You know it's more than just that," Buffy said. "But, if you're so smart, why don't you explain to me what this is?"  
  
"Love." 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept Dean, Dean is all mine  
  
.:a/n:. I made a boo boo in the other chapter. The song really is "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk (or whatever, you know who I mean). I was going to have that song, and then changed it. My bad.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Love."  
  
Buffy was speechless. She just sat there, unable to form sentences. What was she supposed to do? Say it was love? 'Cause that's what if feels like.'  
  
She stood up and stared down at Spike.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"I-I can't do this Spike, I'm sorry," she said, running off.  
  
"Buffy wait!" he yelled, but she ignored him. Leaning back in the chair, he sighed. "Bloody hell."  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy got home she ran up to her room and buried her face in her pillow. 'Love? Could it really be? Am I in love with Spike? How is that possible? I can't be. He must be under some spell. Why now? Why not years ago when we actually got along, liked each other? Maybe we always have. All this thinking is giving me a headache!'  
  
"Buffy?" Dean asked, poking his head in the door. "You're all out of milk. Might want to pick some up."  
  
"There's some money . . . Never mind. Yeah, I will. Just, close the door."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't. But Willow does. I'll call her and tell her you need her. Even if you don't say you do, you do. You always need a friend to help you through trouble like this. To show you that life does go on," he said, closing the door.  
  
Buffy laughed as he left. 'Now all of a sudden Dean is an expert on friendship. What world am I living in? How did I get here?'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Love? He said it was love? Oh my gosh Buff, what'd you say?" Willow asked.  
  
The two sat on Buffy's bed, talking about the night's earlier events. "I kind of didn't say anything. I ran away."  
  
"You ran away? How did all this happen? When I saw you two, you seemed pretty . . . Really, well, friendly."  
  
"I don't know Will. It just sort of . . . Happened. And there is no way I can face him at school Monday now."  
  
"C'mon now, its not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is. I hate this. I hate Spike."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"No, I really don't," Buffy sighed. "And I hate that!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept Dean, Dean is all mine.  
  
.:a/n:. Sorry for the wait, hope you all like this chapter.  
  
{ msn conversation }  
  
~ e-mail ~  
  
~~**~~  
  
Monday came and Buffy was sitting in class, waiting for the first bell to ring. 'Only three more classes. Plus this one cause it hasn't started, plus lunch.' She sighed. 'I cant do this. I can't face Spike. What if he told everyone? Why do I care?'  
  
Ms. Calendar waited for everyone to take their seats before she began the class. "Alright. Today, we'll be working on Word. I've set your assignment in the hand out folder, and you can take it from there on your own. If you'd excuse me, I have to run a few things down to the library."  
  
Buffy watched as she grabbed a few books and headed out the door. 'I always knew something was up with her and the librarian. How cute.' Turning on her computer, Buffy waited patiently for it to load. Looking around, she noticed that Spike wasn't in class. She let out a deep breath. 'Thank God.'  
  
"Hey, Spike man, late again?" Riley asked as Spike came running into the class, out of breath.  
  
"Where's the teacher?"  
  
"Gone. Guess you're clear."  
  
"Guess I am," he said, looking around for an empty seat.  
  
Buffy watched as he made his way past his friends and over to her. She glanced down at the empty chair next to her, and then back up at him. 'Oh lordy. Pretend you don't see him. Act cool Buff, you can do this.'  
  
"Can I sit here pet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, go ahead," Buffy said, staring at the computer screen in front of her. 'Why does he have to be so hot, so tempting? If only I could get him alone . . . Bad Buffy. Do not think naughty thoughts. Especially ones that include Spike.'  
  
"About last night . . ." Spike started.  
  
"Nothing ever happened last night. We met up, we did work, we went out, we danced, and we went home. As friends."  
  
Spike sighed. 'There is no getting through to that girl. When Buffy doesn't want to talk about something, you just don't talk. No use in trying, a waste of good air. If only there were some other way . . .' As Spike opened his student e-mail, an idea hit him. Turning his monitor away from the sight of Buffy, he began to type . . .  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Okay class, log off, class will be over in a few minutes. You can talk amongst yourselves until then," Ms. Calendar sat, sorting through some papers on her desk.  
  
Buffy logged off and immediately stood to get away from Spike. She brushed past him, slightly rubbing against him. Just the touch of his body against hers made her heart melt inside. 'No. Spike does not make me feel that way. He can't. Could he?'  
  
"Where were you last night?" Xander asked Spike as he and Riley walked over to their friend. "We missed you buddy."  
  
"I was out," Spike said, getting his stuff ready. "With Buffy."  
  
Buffy glanced over at the three when she heard howls coming from Spike's friends. She shook her head at them, and shifted on her feet, wondering what they were talking about. 'Air heads,' she laughed.  
  
"Score," Xander said.  
  
"Lets just say you guys are going to be broke for a long time."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy was walking home from school that afternoon with Willow. She hadn't told her friend about what had happened in class, and didn't plan on telling her. 'Nothing happened, what am I so worried about? We barely even spoke. He didn't try to push anything . . . That's cause he knows you Buffy.'  
  
"You're thinking about Spike, aren't you?" Willow asked, walking backwards so that she could look at her friend. "And don't deny it. Its written all over your face."  
  
"So what if I am? It's not like anything's going to happen."  
  
"Do you want it to?"  
  
"I don't know Will, its real confusing. My mind is so confused. I don't know what I want. I don't know if I want Spike. I don't know if I can go through that again."  
  
"Go through what?"  
  
"Losing him. Even though we were just friends before, and even though I don't show it, losing Spike . . . Losing William . . . It killed me," Buffy said. "I'm such a pathetic loser."  
  
"No, no you're not. You guys were close," she said, putting her arm around Buffy's shoulder. "What'd you say we go get ourselves some ice cream?"  
  
"Cookie dough?" Buffy asked silently.  
  
"Cookie dough."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike sat in his room, surrounding by his friends, Angel, Riley, Parker and Xander. They were all watching a movie on his big screen TV, that Spike didn't even know the name of. He knew why his friends had got it though, a lot of hot girls. But, for some reason, none of the girls, as beautiful as they were, seemed to appeal to Spike. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember looking at many girls since he'd kissed Buffy. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with me?' he thought.  
  
"Captain Peroxide? You alive in there?" Xander asked, knocking on his head.  
  
"Sod off," Spike said, brushing his hand away. "I was just thinking."  
  
"You, thinking?" Xander laughed. "Oh, you weren't kidding."  
  
"Got Buffy on your mind?" Angel asked.  
  
"No . . . Okay, so maybe I do. What do you care? Its none of your bloody business anyways."  
  
"It is if it's about the bet. Have you gotten her to bed yet?" Parker asked.  
  
"'S not that simple mate. Specially with Buffy."  
  
"But you know how she works. After all, you guys were friends for what . . . Sixteen years?"  
  
"Bout," Spike shrugged. "But that's in the past. She's changed."  
  
"Or maybe you've been apart too long, you've forgotten what she's like," Angel said.  
  
"In class today, she didn't seem to be liking you too much," Riley said. "Did you do something to piss her off?"  
  
"I've taken care of that."  
  
"Oh yeah, how?"  
  
"Man's got to have his secrets."  
  
~~**~~  
  
{Hey Buffy}  
  
{hi will. whats up?}  
  
{Nothing, I just got home, you?}  
  
{thought so. I'm just checkin my email}  
  
{Anything good?}  
  
{Nope, not yet}  
  
{Hold on, I need to pee}  
  
{can't ignore the call of nature}  
  
Buffy minimized her conversation with Willow and continued checking her e- mails. She was about to delete one, when she realized it wasn't one of those pesky advertisements, or dumb forwards. It was from Spike. 'Why is he e-mailing me? Cause he knows you wont listen to him face to face.'  
  
~ Buffy,  
  
I know you. And I know that when you don't want to talk about something, you don't. Bloody annoying. Last night happened pet, and you can deny it as much as you like, but it happened. Everything was going fine until you . . . Until I mentioned love and you took off. Sorry if I took you by surprise, didn't mean to luv, I was only speaking what I thought it was. Buffy, you aren't like other girls. Whenever I'm around you, I feel . . . Different. I have for a while, but I've been keeping it hidden. I don't like showing my feelings, but I'm sure you know that. We do go back. Far back. Maybe that's what makes this special. Maybe not. I'm sitting next to you as I type, and stealing a glance, you look so damn beautiful. I wish I could reach out and touch your golden hair. But I can't, cause most likely, you'll bleeding slap me, or rip my dick off. Don't want that. Time's running short, class that is, so I better sum this up. I love you Buffy Anne Summers, and I'm not pushing you into saying it back. Just thought I should let you know how I feel, so its out there.  
  
William ~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept Dean, Dean is all mine.  
  
.:a/n:. I was reading over the story. And I realized that the part where Cordy was planning on doing something to Buffy, totally disappeared. Something will happen soon. When you least expect it . . . lol  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy stared at the computer screen in front of her for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few short minutes. 'It can't be real,' Buffy thought. 'This all must be some kind of dream . . . Or nightmare. No, definitely a dream.'  
  
It took her a few seconds to decide what she was going to do about the email. Should she reply to it, telling him her true feelings? Or just delete it, as if it never existed?  
  
Running her fingers through her hair, Buffy finally came to a decision and began to type . . .  
  
~ Spike,  
  
I'm sorry for running off the other night. It was all just too weird. Are we really doing this? Feelings these . . . Feelings? Can we even be in a relationship if we wanted? Face it, at this point in our lives, we're total opposites. We have different friends, different lives. We've been apart for so long, maybe it'd be too weird to actually get back together . . . More than what we used to be . . . But, I don't want to just wonder . . . I want to know. I want to give it a shot, see where it leads . . . You were the only person I ever really trusted, the only person I could ever really open up to, and as hard as it is for me to trust you now. I'm going to try. You know me more than I'd like, and maybe that's a good thing. You know when to quit . . . I better go now. Meet me in the library tomorrow at lunch. We'll talk there.  
  
Buffy ~  
  
~~**~~  
  
It was the class before lunch, and Buffy sat in her seat, her stomach knotted. 'Why am I so nervous? Its only Spike. It isn't like you two haven't talked before. You haven't talked about being together . . . Is this really happening? Me and Spike?' Buffy thought, glancing up at the clock. 'Two minutes.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Spike, where you going?" Riley asked, noticing Spike in the hallway.  
  
"I have to go to the library."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A book . . . For class," he said. "I'll meet up with you later on."  
  
"Alright. See ya."  
  
'That was a close one,' Spike thought as he walked into the library. 'At least he didn't offer to go with me. That would have been a bloody mess.'  
  
Spike saw Buffy sitting at a table in the middle of the library and made his way over to her. She was reading some book, and when she heard him, put it back down on the table where she had gotten it. He sat down next to her, placing his bag on the table and the two sat in silence.  
  
"Well, this is awkward . . ." Buffy said, and Spike just laughed a little. "We really need to talk."  
  
"You know how I feel pet."  
  
"And you know how I feel. But . . . Where does that leave us? Are we together? Or do we walk away, and at like this never happened?"  
  
"I don't want that. I want to be with you. I want you to let me love you Buffy," he said, taking her hand. "And I don't want it to be a secret. I want to tell the whole bloody world that we're together."  
  
"Spike I . . . I want that too. But, it can't be that simple. Can it?"  
  
"If we want it to be, it can. Just trust me."  
  
"I do Spike. I trust you. But my friends . . . Your friends. They wont like this."  
  
"Screw them then," he said, moving closer to her. "I love you. And I know you . . . Feel for me. So, if they don't like it, they can . . . Not like it. Please, just give us a try pet. You wont regret it."  
  
"I know," she said, taking a deep breath. "I know."  
  
Spike stood up and leaned down over her, kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled back and smiled down at her, she returned it. "I'll call you tonight then?"  
  
"Okay. I should go . . . Willow's waiting."  
  
"Right. The guys . . ."  
  
"I'll see you," Buffy said, standing. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the library.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy was sitting on the sofa in her living room watching the television when the phone started to ring. Quickly, she ran to the kitchen and answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Ey Buffy.'  
  
"Oh, hey Spike," she said, resting the phone on her shoulder as she opened the fridge to get a soda. "What's up?"  
  
'Just got home from practice. Thought I'd give you that call.'  
  
"Right. So, how was practice?"  
  
'Sweaty. 'Course you'd probably like a bunch of sweaty men.'  
  
"Usually, but not those sweaty men. No offense, I like your sweat . . . You know what I mean.'  
  
He laughed. 'Yeah, I know what you mean luv. Do you want to get together tonight?'  
  
She sighed. "Depends what you plan on doing."  
  
'Whatever you like.'  
  
"Well, that sounds fun. Why don't . . . You come over here, and we'll plan from there?"  
  
'Be there in a few.'  
  
"Great. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, a smile on her face. Things had changed since they'd talked earlier that day. They weren't as awkward as they were. It was back to how it was in the past, normal. But with that extra spark that made it so much better.  
  
Taking a sip of her soda, Buffy ran upstairs to change out of her pajamas. When she had gotten home after school, she was so tired; she decided to catch a few minutes of sleep, which changed to hours.  
  
Opening her closet, she pulled out a pair of black jeans that had silver mesh and red accents and red side leg zips. Turning to her drawer, she slid it open and searched through it for a black t-shirt that had red sleeves attached to it and an image of Happy Bunny with the words 'I love everybody. Except you pinheads' below it.  
  
Once she was changed, her phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Buffy, its mom.'  
  
"Oh. Hey mom. How's L.A?"  
  
'Good, great even. I can't talk long. I just called to say that I won't be home as soon as I thought. It may be another week before I come home. Is that all right with you? Are things going okay?'  
  
"Yeah, that's fine mom. Everything's fine, really. Willow's stayed over a few nights, I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
'Oh no, of course not. But no parties Buffy, you hear me?'  
  
"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I am not a party girl."  
  
'And I'd have to be stupid to believe that. I should get going, I'll call to check in with you tomorrow.'  
  
"Okay. Bye mom."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Spike standing there, wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. Smiling she moved to the side, letting him come in.  
  
"Do you want anything . . . To drink or eat?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks luv."  
  
"Okay. Then, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I know what I want to do," he said, walking closer to her.  
  
"Oh yeah. And that would be?"  
  
"Let me show you," he said, leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip inside.  
  
'Now this is what I call a fun time,' she thought. She could feel his hands wandering around her body and found hers sliding up his shirt. It had been a while since she'd seen him without his shirt on, and she could feel his muscles underneath the fabric.  
  
"You know," she started, still kissing him. "My room is upstairs."  
  
"As most rooms are."  
  
"Do I need to hint at it anymore? This is a one-time thing. I'm not always this influential you know?"  
  
"Believe me I do," he said. "I'll lead the way."  
  
"You know where it's at?"  
  
"I used to practically live here, member?" he said, taking her hand and starting up the stairs. He sat down on the bed as she closed the door and waited for her to come over to him. She looked down into his eyes before kissing him. Opening her legs, she sat down on his lap, their lips still connected. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Whoever said you were getting laid?"  
  
"I just thought . . ."  
  
"You thought wrong. I thought you would have known I wouldn't give myself up that easily," she said. "But that doesn't mean I rule out intense making out."  
  
Spike smiled before kissing her again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the punk/gothic girl at Sunnydale high. She is known as part of the "freak group". Spike is the popular guy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with, except for Buffy. He makes a bet with his friends that he could make her fall for him but what happens when he falls for her and she finds out that all she was a bet??  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept Dean, Dean is all mine.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, stretching her arms out across her bed. She smiled when she remembered what had happened earlier that night. 'But where's Spike at?' she thought, sitting up. 'He wouldn't just leave without telling me, would he?'  
  
Standing up, she made her way out the door and down the stairs to look for Spike. She turned the corner to the kitchen and found him sitting on one of the stools, drinking a glass of water. He looked up at her when she entered the room and she sat down next to him.  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind if I . . ."  
  
"No, its fine. You could have had something besides water," Buffy said.  
  
"I know. There just was hardly anything there."  
  
"That would be the result of having Dean in the house. He's a pain, but sometimes he's not so freaky."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"You know, Willow's brother. He's staying here until . . . Well supposedly until he found some other place to stay, but I don't think he's really been looking . . ."  
  
"Right."  
  
"How long was I asleep for?"  
  
"An hour or two. 'S only ten. You looked so beautiful, didn't want to wake you. Sorry luv," he said.  
  
"Don't be sorry . . . What did you do while I was sleeping? Drink?"  
  
"I watched you."  
  
"That must have been great fun," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"It was," he said seriously. "You're amazing to look at."  
  
"I should have known," she said, standing.  
  
"Known?" he asked, confused. Walking over to her, he cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"That all you were interested in was my body."  
  
"I-I didn't mean . . . 'S just . . . You're beautiful Buffy, on the outside and in. I can't help being attracted to you physically. But that's not all I'm interested in. I like that sexy little brain of yours too luv," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly. "You should get going. It's late and we have school tomorrow. I'll just . . . See you then."  
  
"You're right. I love you," he said, kissing her on the cheek before disappearing out of the room.  
  
Buffy heard the door close and sat back down on the stool. She traced her finger out of the top of the glass Spike had been drinking out of. 'I think I'm in love.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
Cordelia Chase sat on the stairs of Sunnydale High School, her friend Harmony by her side.  
  
"Do you really think it will work? Buffy's pretty smart," Cordelia said. "Tell anyone I said that, and you will regret it."  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will go just as planned."  
  
"Well, it better happen soon. I'm getting impatient. And you know what I'm like when I don't get what I want when I want it."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked into her computer class and took her usual seat. She looked around and spotted Spike with his friends. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 'So much for a public relationship,' Buffy thought.  
  
She logged on to the computer and signed into her student email. She didn't expect to find anything in there. Maybe she was hoping Spike had sent her an apology about keeping them a secret, instead of what he had said.  
  
She was surprised when she saw there was an email . . . From Spike. 'He does know me,' she thought, smiling. Opening the email, she began to read.  
  
~ Meet me in the school parking lot at the beginning of lunch ~  
  
'That's it?' she thought. 'I guess he was in a hurry.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
The bell for lunch rang and Buffy walked out of her classroom. She planned on going to the parking lot to see what Spike wanted, and then going to meet Willow for the rest of lunch. 'What could he possibly need to talk about?' she thought as she made her way closer. She noticed Cordelia's red convertible parked, half hidden by a tree. Looking around, she didn't see Spike anywhere else, so figured he must be around her car.  
  
Walking closer, she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what was going on in front of her. 'Is that Spike? Spike and . . . Cordelia? How could he do this to me?' she thought, tears falling from her eyes. She went to back up, and tramped on a branch, getting the attention of the two.  
  
Spike pulled away from Cordelia's possessive hold and noticed that Buffy had seen what he'd done. 'Bloody hell,' he thought.  
  
"How c-could you Spike?" Buffy asked, choking on her words.  
  
"You two are a couple? Since when?" Cordelia asked, but obviously knowing they were, a smile on her face. "When Spike told me to meet him here, I thought he just wanted to talk about school. Not have a make out session right in the middle of the parking lot!"  
  
"But you. . ." 'Told me to meet you here,' she thought. 'Did he plan this? Is this his way of telling me its over? Just when I was ready to fully trust him?' "Stay away from me Spike. I never want to see your disgusting face again!" Buffy yelled before turning and running off.  
  
"Buffy! Wait!" he yelled, and was about to go after her when Cordelia grabbed his arm.  
  
"You heard her. she doesn't want you to follow her. Come with me," she said, walking over to the driver's side of her car. "We'll have fun."  
  
"You set this up, didn't you Cordelia? You told her to meet me here, like you told me . . . But I thought it was her."  
  
"She doesn't deserve you Spike. I do."  
  
"You don't deserve anyone Cordelia. At least no one with a beating heart," he told her coldly before walking off.  
  
"Well isn't this great," she sighed. 


	10. Chapter 10

.:a/n:. Just to clear it up, yeah, they were making out. Cordelia kissed him, and just then, Buffy came and yeah, it'll be more explained in the next few chapters. Sorry for the confusion and sorry for the short chapter.  
  
~~**~~ Buffy held back tears that were threatening to fall as she walked over to the spot where Willow sat. Sitting down next to her friend in the cafeteria, Buffy put on a fake smile. She always did that, hid her emotions. She didn't want her friend to know what had happened, at least not yet. She just didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted it to disappear. She wanted Spike to disappear. 'Stupid jerk. I should have known he'd do that to me. Calm down Buffy, it's not his fault, it's yours. You were dumb enough to believe his smooth words,' she thought. 'What if it was all an accident? Oh yeah, and what, he tripped and his tongue just happened to slid into her mouth? Real believable there Buffy.'  
  
"What's on your mind?" Willow asked, looking up from her food.  
  
"Huh? Nothing. Just thinking how I'm going to survive with barely any money left and your brother devouring the food I have now, for another week or so."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My mom called last night and told me she was staying longer than she expected. It's not bad or anything, it's just . . ."  
  
"You'd like to have a satisfied tummy until then? I'll come over after school and get Dean looking for a new place. He's such an asshole, he should've been gone before now. Sorry for letting it get so bad. I'll buy you some food if you need it," Willow offered.  
  
"No thanks Will. I'm fine, really. I think I have some in my account that will help last me, and if I really get desperate, I can always ask the neighbours. I'm sure they'd lend me some until I can pay them back."  
  
"Neighbours like . . . Spike and his family?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Neighbours like ones far away from Spike."  
  
"Oh I see. You're in the upset phase now."  
  
"Can we not talk about this? There are better things to talk about then Spike, his mention is a waste of good air."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Man are you fucked," Xander said, looking over at Spike. The two were walking home from school that way like any other day. They lived pretty close and usually Riley gave them a drive, but he didn't have the car. "That Cordelia is one big bitch. Setting a trap for you, kissing you right in the parking lot, and then having Buffy purposely find you. Boy, she must want you some damn bad. And just as Buffy was starting to believe all your lies. If only she knew."  
  
'Lies. Right,' Spike thought. "Tell me about it mate. I don't know how I'm going to get her back now."  
  
"So you're calling the bet off? Throwing in the towel?" Xander asked.  
  
"Never said that. I know how to work her, this is a tough one, but I will find a way," Spike said. "Just need a little more time."  
  
"Better get hurrying, time's running short."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Don't you remember the time limit? The bet was that you could get Buffy to fall for you in one week. Then we lengthened it to one month. I'm fine on giving you another, but I don't know about the other guys. They're pretty greedy to get some money."  
  
"Then I better get to work. I'll talk to you later," Spike said turning a corner and walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy was in her kitchen with Willow, making them each a sandwich for dinner. Dean had gone out for the night, looking around for apartments, and Willow was going to use Buffy's computer to search the Internet.  
  
Grabbing two sodas from the fridge, Buffy followed Willow into the dining room where they both took a seat. She kept quiet as she bit into her sandwich and looked up at Willow to catch her staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, her mouth full of food.  
  
"Spike's really gotten to you, hasn't he Buffy?" Willow asked. "You haven't been your normal self since we met up at lunch. If he hurt you I'll rip his dick off."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I know. I just have things on my mind. Its weird. I thought we were starting to form what we used to have, but . . . He was just being Spike. I didn't expect it, I let my guard down. It was stupid of me. I can't believe I let myself trust him." 'Love him,' she thought.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. In no way is this your fault Buffy, its Spike's. Just forget him. Whatever happened, whatever he did, forget it. C'mon, lets go out. Meet some new hotties, get the old ones of our minds."  
  
". . . Our minds?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow just laughed before grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her out the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy and Willow sat in two chairs at the club they often went to, Eden. It was hidden away from most of the town; no one really knew where it was. No one from the girls' school anyways, at least none of the more popular people. This is where she had brought Spike (sorry, I don't know if I already gave the club a name or not, but if I did, tell me please) twice before. 'God, now wherever I look, it reminds me of him. Why did I let myself get into this?'  
  
"Check them out," Willow said, pointing to two guys that were searching the crowd. Most likely for a pair of girls for themselves to hook up with. "C'mon, they look like they need a bit of us in their lives."  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said, but got up and followed Willow anyways.  
  
One of the guys was tall, with blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and button down Hawaiian shirt. Buffy was glad that Willow seemed to take to him more, she didn't need to be spending the rest of her night with a guy who had the same features as Spike.  
  
The other guy had his green eyes fixated on Buffy, watching her. Buffy smiled back at him. He had brown hair, and was shorter than the blonde, but still taller than Buffy. From his clothes, she detected that he wasn't much of a prep at his school, wearing a pair of black jeans, chains hanging off them, and a plain black shirt that hung loosely.  
  
"My name's Shane," he said, his voice low and sexy.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Its nice to meet you. I see our friends have clicked quite well," he said, nodding over to Willow and the blonde who had started to dance.  
  
"She's definitely not shy around new people."  
  
"Are you here with your boyfriends?"  
  
"A big no. We're actually both recovering from . . . Well nothing that you need to know just yet."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Yeah, you can dance with me," Buffy said, smiling. She took his hand and led him over next to Willow.  
  
/Rock gets hot, now she can't stop  
  
She's a lot, a lot like a robot  
  
And she can't be bought, and her nerves are shot  
  
She said I don't need you to save me, but there's people here trying to blame me  
  
And there's no jobs that will pay me, enough to feed my family/  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Are you sure about this place?" Xander asked Spike as they walked up to a building with the words "Eden" glowing above it. Angel, Riley and Parker all followed behind the two, confused to why they were going to place they had never heard of.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. It's a cool place. You'll like it."  
  
"Why haven't we ever heard of it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Cause you're a poof, that's why. Now c'mon," Spike said, opening the doors and walking inside.  
  
The three guys behind him all stopped to take in the place. It was like they had walked into another universe. One overruled by freaks.  
  
"I bet you anything he's here for Buffy," Riley whispered to the two.  
  
"I heard that. You 'aven't even gave it a chance. There are a lot of hot girls here. Just . . . Harder to find then those at school," Spike said, walking into the crowd. He looked around at the couples dancing as he passed and spotted Buffy in the distance. She was dancing close with another guy, and that really sent Spike's jealousy level up. 'I'm gonna kill him,' he thought. 'I cant let her see me.'  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He turned when he heard his name, half expecting to find Buffy there, ready to smack him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Willow standing before him. "Red, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? This is hardly a place you'd . . . Buffy, you're here for Buffy, aren't you?"  
  
Trying to avoid her question, he changed the subject. "Who's he?" he asked, nodding to the blonde guy that she hung onto so tightly.  
  
"This is Christian. Buffy and me met him and his friend here a few minutes ago. But you've already seen them."  
  
"No I 'aven't."  
  
"Quit lying Spike, it could become a real nasty habit. You're totally obviously jealous. Your eyes are full of it. Just, don't ruin this for her. She looks happy and since this afternoon, she hasn't been."  
  
"Has she told you why?" Spike asked.  
  
"If she had, I would probably be causing you a lot of pain now. But without proof, I wont hurt you. You're lucky. Now, if you'd excuse us, we have things to do."  
  
Spike watched as the two stumbled off. 'Happy? With that guy? She has got to be bloody kidding. I have to talk to her, tell her what had happened. Why she saw what she saw and how it wasn't what she . . . Saw,' he thought.  
  
Pushing through the many bodies, Spike finally reached Buffy and Shane and stopped to wait for her to realize he was there.  
  
/When I look you in the eyes  
  
I see words I cant describe  
  
And these words I'm telling you  
  
And I tell you I love you  
  
Don't try to put me down  
  
Just because my back is turned around  
  
I'm playing it straight for once cause baby I love you  
  
I really do there's no one else like you, Baby I love you . . ./  
  
She turned her head, a smile on her face, but when she saw Spike, it all disappeared. Her body stopped moving and she just froze. Shane looked at her, then over his shoulder before turning around.  
  
"Buffy, I need to talk to you Spike."  
  
"Well guess what, this may come as a shock to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you. You need to talk, so what? I need to go back in time and never went over to your house with my mom to borrow some sugar. Maybe then, I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling now. So you can either fuck off, or suffer the consequences."  
  
Spike stood still. He had no intention of leaving. He had to explain to her what happened. He had to get her back. It wasn't even about the bet anymore, the bet had been long forgotten, non-existent. This was about the feelings he had developed for Buffy, the love.  
  
"You heard her," Shane said, stepping closer to Spike.  
  
"You think I'm 'fraid of you mate?"  
  
"Maybe not now, but you will be."  
  
"How scary, the little punk is threatening me."  
  
"Stop it," Buffy said, walking in between them. "You two don't even know one another, how can you fight over a few simple words? Just go Spike, you don't belong here."  
  
"I don't belong here huh pet? Well let me tell you something. I do belong with you."  
  
"Go."  
  
"Not unless you come with me. And don't bother sending your little army after me, I'd withstand the pain just to speak to you."  
  
"Quit the crap Spike," Buffy said. "Don't you get that I don't want to talk to you? We have noting to talk about? You made out with Cordelia, big deal. We weren't . . . I never loved you."  
  
"I didn't kiss Cordelia! She kissed me."  
  
"Oh, wow, big difference. And I suppose she did some . . . Magical spell to make you paralyzed so that you couldn't stop kissing her. so that you couldn't pull your tongue from hers. I understand completely now."  
  
"I didn't kiss her back. You came just as . . . I didn't have time. You think I want Cordelia? You think that I could love her as much as I love you? Buffy you mean the world to me, you are my world. I know everything about you, things that this 'Shane' couldn't even guess at. We belong together, is it not obvious?"  
  
"Why? Because you know a few of my childish wishes and secrets? Just give up Spike. If you know me at all, you'll just give up," Buffy said before turning around and walking off.  
  
He went to follow her, but Shane stepped in his path. "Back off," Spike said. "I need to go after her."  
  
"You need to let her cool down. Or else you might lose some private things."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike walked out of Eden, the cold night air welcoming him. He could hear his friends behind him and took a deep breath, calming himself. He didn't need to go off at his friends right now.  
  
"Dude, you should listen to Buffy and just give up. Give up the bet, say we won and we wont take . . . As much of your money," Xander said.  
  
"This isn't about the bet anymore," Spike said, kicking a rock. "I love her."  
  
"What? Did I hear you right? You're in love with Buffy?" Parker asked.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen," Angel said.  
  
"Did you? Cause you coulda gave me a little warning!" Spike yelled. "I didn't want this to happen. God, I should have never made the bet."  
  
"So, you're calling it off then? We win?" Parker asked.  
  
"Yes, you win, you get my money. Haha, laugh it up," Spike said, a serious expression on his face. "I don't bloody care anymore." 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. I had put up the sequel to one of my other stories, True Love, but I took it down. I thought about it last night, and it seemed okay, but I realize I want to keep this story going. At least for as long as you like it. And please, have patience; they'll get back together. It just wouldn't be real if they got back together the second after he kissed her.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews, I love 'em!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy was in her room on her computer reading over the email Spike had sent her before. 'He told me he loved me. He said that we would work. How could he do this to me? How could he hurt me so much?' She rested her elbows on the desk and buried her face in her hands, a few tears escaping. The sound that she had received and email filled her ears, causing her to lift her head. 'What now? Did he take some pictures of him and Cordy and decide to cause me some more pain?' Buffy thought. She didn't plan on opening the email, but curiosity got to her and she found herself reading.  
  
~ Buffy,  
  
This worked the first time, so I figured, why not try again? I've tried talking to you, but you wont listen. You only let me get out a few words and already you've accused me of things. I know it looked bad luv, but it wasn't what you think. I didn't kiss Cordelia, she kissed me. And yeah, there is a difference. She sent me an email, which I thought to be from you, telling me to meet her there. I thought you wanted to talk. So I went. But when I got there, you weren't there, she was. I love you Buffy, and I'm sorry, I am. And I wont stop these attempts at getting you back until I do. We just started out, we deserve another chance. Ever since we stopped being friends, my life has only gone downhill. I miss your friendship Buffy, but this time around, I want it to be more. You probably wont forgive me, you've built walls, and I don't blame you luv, you've been through so much. But I know those things, that's what special. That poof 'Shane' doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't know when you lost your first and last tooth; he doesn't know why you cried when you lost Mr. Gordo (he doesn't even know Mr. Gordo exists), he wasn't there when you got your first of many A's and he wasn't there when you needed help spelling 'couch'. I was. That may not mean much to you pet, but it does to me. We have something many people would die for. And I know it takes more than a few sweet words to win you back. So I should stop typing, and start acting on my words.  
  
Spike ~  
  
Buffy could feel the wet liquid on her cheeks. She hadn't even known she'd started to cry. She was too caught up in Spike's letter. 'Why am I so confused? Is it stupid for me to want to get back with him after what he did? Or is it stupid for me to still be mad after him over something so little? Cordelia is the type of person to plan something like this . . . Maybe he wasn't lying when he said she kissed him, maybe she did plan this whole thing. Should I stop rebuilding my walls, and let Spike in?'  
  
~~**~~  
  
The doorbell rang and Spike stood up lazily to go answer it. He wasn't in the mood for company; he was trying to think of ways to get Buffy back. To make her understand that he loved her with all his heart. 'I'm bloody crazy,' he thought, shaking his head as he opened the door.  
  
Buffy stood there, her clothes soaked from the newly falling rain. He looked her over, confused. He pinched his arm. 'I must be dreaming. Is Buffy really here?'  
  
"I got your email," she said.  
  
"My . . . My email, right. C-Come on in," he stuttered, moving aside so she could enter. "You're soaked."  
  
"Nice observation Mr. Obvious."  
  
"Follow me, I'll get you some clothes luv," Spike said, starting up the stairs.  
  
Buffy followed him, glancing around as she walked. It had been years since she'd been in his house, but it hadn't changed. He opened the door to his room and the two went inside. The walls were a dark blue, the shelves filled with sports trophies, the walls covered in posters of cars and girls.  
  
"Uh . . ." he said, searching through his drawer for a shirt. "Here." He passed her a black, button down shirt and she held it, waiting for him to leave. "Right, I'll just . . . Be downstairs."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy looked up as Spike handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you," she said politely.  
  
"You're welcome luv," he said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Like I was saying before, I got your email. And I guess I can forgive you. It was all a trap, to pull you away from me. But I'm not going to let that happen anytime soon."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"I love you Buffy," he said, taking her hand and kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you too." 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. I was planning on writing over March Break, but I just didn't seem to have time. And I just got home from a friend's place like two hours from here, and didn't have access to a computer or anything. So, I'm sorry for not updating. Please review. Thanks for the suggestion Buffy Fan.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"I love you Buffy," he said, taking her hand and kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, I said I love you."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to hear it again."  
  
"But that doesn't mean I'm rushing into anything. I need time," she said.  
  
"I understand luv."  
  
"Good."  
  
She stayed silent for a minute, and so did he. He couldn't believe that she had told him those three special words he'd been longing to hear. And he knew that it didn't mean she would just jump into his bed right away, and surprisingly, he didn't want that.  
  
Spike wanted to take things slow, start over with her. Now that the bet was off, there wasn't anything that could possibly go wrong. He was sure of that. They would be together for as long as the fire in their hearts burned.  
  
"Maybe I should leave. I'm probably ruining your furniture," she said, standing. He reached up and grabbed her arm gently. Buffy sighed quietly. "Okay, I'll stay."  
  
"My parents are gone for the night," he said, smiling. "If you want to stay and talk. I promise that's all. I wont try a thing."  
  
"If I don't go supervise Dean and his 'people' as he calls them, then I probably wont go home to the same house. But, I can stay for a few hours. We'll talk."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy stepped out of Spike's car, glancing back to see him getting out of the driver's side. He smiled at her, and all the doubts she'd been having, disappeared. She lifted the seat up so that Willow could crawl out. It would have been better if Willow wasn't with them, but she couldn't abandon her friend. She had been too good to Buffy.  
  
"Christian called last night," Willow whispered to Buffy as the three started up the stairs.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he wants us to be serious. He told me he loves everything about me, and that he couldn't see his life without me. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I think it's cute. He seems like a good guy, you two seem to click. Maybe you should give him a try Will, he could be the one," Buffy said, turning her attention to her left side, Spike.  
  
He smiled at her and linked his fingers with hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Spike. I just hope that's enough," Buffy said, pushing through the doors.  
  
As they walked down the hallway, she could see people staring. Most had confused expressions on their faces, unaware that the two even knew each other existed. Willow had turned down another hall, and Buffy swallowed. It was a lot easier with her friend by her side. 'Why is this so hard? Since when do you care what other people think of you?' she thought.  
  
Spike's friends were leaning up against the lockers as the couple walked by them. They were smiling, some were laughing and Buffy couldn't figure out why. 'Shouldn't they be mad? Angry that he was choosing me over them?' But she shook the thoughts away. All that mattered was that her and Spike were going to try it again. Fresh.  
  
They came to Buffy's first class of the day and the two stopped. Spike leaned down and kissed her quickly.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch pet," he said before releasing his grip and walking away.  
  
Buffy smiled as she headed into the classroom. A group of girls sat in the corner, whispering and giggling. She just brushed them off and took her seat quietly in the back.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike couldn't help but smile as he made his way to his first class of the day. He saw his friends by his locker and let out a deep sigh as he approached them.  
  
"So you two are an item now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are, thanks for caring," Spike said. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you would move out of my way."  
  
"Ditching your friends for a girl. How low is that?" Xander asked.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you are the ones who ditched me. Why don't you go to class now, and learn something useful. I'm sure you'll need it in your construction career," Spike said, pushing past the two and opening his locker.  
  
"You should be nice William. We know something that Buffy doesn't. Something that can and just might ruin everything," Angel said, and then disappeared with Xander by his side.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The lunch bell rang and Buffy walked out of second period. She stopped at her locker, threw her books inside and headed towards the cafeteria. She could see Willow coming towards her.  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
"Buff, would you mind eating without me?" Willow asked. "I have some work I need to do in the library. But, it gives you some time alone with Spike."  
  
"Yeah, that's okay. You go ahead, we'll be fine," Buffy said. 'At least I hope we will.'  
  
"I'll walk with you after school though?"  
  
"Of course. Bye," Buffy said, walking past her friend and into the cafeteria. She looked around and didn't see Spike sitting anywhere. Turning around, she ran smack into someone. Looking up, she smiled when she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Going somewhere luv?" he asked, kissing her.  
  
"Not anymore. I was just looking for you. Willow's gone to the library, so she wont be joining us."  
  
"Are you hinting at something?"  
  
"Not this time. No hints from Buffy. But, if you don't want to eat in here, I understand," she said.  
  
"Just 'cause people don't agree with us, doesn't mean that's going to stop me from eating where I'm sposed to," Spike said, intertwining their fingers. Buffy followed Spike over to an empty table and sat down. "Do you want anything pet?" he asked, standing.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry."  
  
He nodded and headed over towards the food. Buffy stared out the window that sat next to her. She was in a daze and couldn't hear the footsteps growing nearer.  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
She looked up and frowned at the sight of Spike's friend, Angel. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Cant an old friend say hello?"  
  
"Yes. But according to my memory, you were never my friend. Just another guy I rejected."  
  
"Spike's just like me, why haven't you got rid of him yet?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because you're wrong. He isn't like you Angel. Unlike you, he hasn't tried to force a sexual action (?) on me."  
  
"Is he bothering you Buffy?" Spike asked, placing a tray on the table.  
  
"No, he was just leaving," she said.  
  
Angel winked at Spike before walking away. Spike sat down and by the expression on Buffy's face, knew that Angel didn't get the chance to say anything. At least not yet.  
  
"God I hate that guy," Buffy said.  
  
"Can't blame you pet."  
  
"I don't get. Why are you friends with people, that you are nothing like?"  
  
"Cause I was. When you left my life, I changed. Now that you're back, I guess I'm the old me. William. Just, without the name."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Glad to have you back." 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike had offered to drive Buffy and Willow to her house, but she had told him they wanted to walk. They needed some time to talk without interruptions like Dean, or Spike.  
  
"So, details," Willow said, looking over at her friend.  
  
"There's not much to tell. I mean, last night we talked and we decided we wanted to at least try. We just have this connection, its bizarre. And today, I thought for sure it was over. Everyone gave us these looks. His friends were smiling though, when we walked by. I don't see what was funny about him leaving them for me. Or more them leaving him cause of me. But his friends are jerks, so it could have been a number of things." She was silent for a minute. "So, what about you and Christian? Actual new news. How did a simple dance become so much more?"  
  
"We did more than dance," Willow said, bumping into her friend's shoulder. "But we clicked, like you said. There's just something about him. I can't get him off my mind. I've never gave into a guy like this before."  
  
"Gave in? You're not giving in; you're falling in love. It's not something that you should think negative about."  
  
"Who are you and where is the real Buffy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since when are you all for love? You've always been the negative one. I've been the one telling you that there's someone waiting for you."  
  
"I guess . . . I don't know . . . I changed my opinions and outlooks on things. Things like love."  
  
"Good. That's a good thing. Its good to be positive."  
  
"I suppose," Buffy said. "But it cramps my style."  
  
"Your old style. You have a new style now. And that calls for a new wardrobe to reflect it. We're going shopping," Willow said, walking up the Summers driveway. "My brother will drive us."  
  
"Not to ruin the moment, but we don't have a car. And who says I want to change my look just because I've changed my attitude?"  
  
"You know you want to. I'm Willow. I can see it all over your face. Now, the car issue. We'll . . . walk."  
  
"Walk?" she sighed.  
  
"It'll be fun. And it's not as long as you think."  
  
"What about money? We cant just take things."  
  
"You've got your bankcard, correct?" Buffy nodded. "Then problem solved."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Oh this would look so perfect on you Buffy," Willow said, holding up a white v-neck capsleeve shirt.  
  
"You think?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Its white. The total opposite of me."  
  
"But you think its cute, don't you?"  
  
"Sort of. . . Okay, yeah, yeah I do think it's cute. Am I a bad person?"  
  
Willow laughed. "Cause you like a shirt?"  
  
"Cause I'm changed my look for a guy."  
  
"This isn't about Spike. This is about you and your new attitude. Well in some ways it is. But only because you've been all positive outlooky since you've gotten with him. Not in a sexual way . . . Unless you have and didn't tell me."  
  
"Of course I didn't Will. And I was positive before Spike . . . I just didn't show it."  
  
"Riiiiight. Now go try this on. I'll be looking for a pair of jeans while you're doing so," Willow said before walking away.  
  
A few minutes later, after Buffy had thoroughly examined the shirt she was wearing, she stepped out of the dressing room to find her friend. She liked the shirt; she thought it fit every part of her just right. Like it was made for her body.  
  
She spotted Willow checking the price tag of a pair of pants and quietly as possible, yelled her name. Willow turned her head and started over in her friend's direction, a pair of jeans resting on her arm.  
  
"Buffy that looks amazing. You're getting it right? Please tell me yes."  
  
"I . . . Yes. I'm getting it only if I can find something to wear with it."  
  
"Try these," she said, handing her a pair of dark denim five pocket jeans. "I think it's a match made in heaven."  
  
Buffy disappeared into the small room and seconds later reappeared. She walked over to her friend and smiled.  
  
"Am I blind or is this totally cute?"  
  
"I can't believe you just said totally and cute in the same sentence," Willow said. "You're right though. There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave this store without those clothes. Hopefully we'll find clothes as good as these in the other stores."  
  
"Hopefully," Buffy said, walking with her friend to the cash. 'Its hard to believe after so long of wearing depressing clothes, I'm finally being re- introduced to colour. I just hope Spike likes it as much as I do.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
When the day was over, Buffy, with the help of Willow, had found a few new outfits. Ones that didn't scream "Freak" or "Depressed" but shouted "Sexy" and "Happy". And she was happy. She was finally letting herself be the girl she used to be. She had finally reunited with her old friend. There wasn't anything else she wanted.  
  
"Want me to stay the night?" Willow asked as the two sat down on the sofa. "I'm not inviting myself. Unless you want me to."  
  
"I think that'd be a perfect way to end a perfect day," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't think there's been one second that you haven't smiled today. I'm glad to see you happy Buff. You deserve it."  
  
"Thanks. Now, how about we change, get some ice cream and talk about Christian some more."  
  
"Is there anything else to tell?" Willow asked. "I think I've spilled every single detail possible. And I mean every."  
  
"You're probably right. Change of plans. We get changed; get some ice cream and talk about . . . How to get your brother an apartment," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Sounds like a fun time." 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. There wont be a lot of drama when she finds out. She isn't going to be too upset, and the rest you'll just have to read to find out. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~~**~~  
  
It was the morning of school; Buffy was in her bathroom getting ready. She was wearing the first outfit she had found the other day. She had offered to lend Willow one too, but she declined. She said it was Buffy's style, not hers.  
  
Buffy finished up with a bit of pink eye shadow before putting her hair back. Willow was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, packing her books into her bag.  
  
"So, you already for your first day as new Buffy?"  
  
"I am, I don't know if everyone else is," Buffy said, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Since when does it matter if they're ready or not? I'm sure Spike's jaw is going to drop when he sees you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know," Willow said, standing. "Speaking of Spike, is he coming to get us this morning or not? We have like five minutes before class goes in."  
  
"He'll be here. Lets go downstairs though, maybe we can get something in our tummies before he does get here."  
  
~~**~~  
  
The doorbell rang and Buffy and Willow both went to it. They new it was Spike, so they had their bags and were ready to go.  
  
When Buffy opened the door, she had a smile on her face, hoping Spike would like her new look.  
  
His jaw literally dropped when he saw her. He had expected to open the door to the normal, gothic Buffy that he loved. But when he saw her dressed in those clothes, he couldn't help but like it.  
  
"Buffy?" he choked out. "What happened . . ."  
  
"You don't like it? I knew it," Buffy sighed.  
  
"No, I like it. I really like it. It's just . . . Not your usual choice of clothing luv. That's all."  
  
"I know. Willow took me shopping. But its what I want Spike. I like it. I guess the black, was a phase. Or a rebellion. This is the real Buffy."  
  
"I always liked her," he said, smiling.  
  
"So cute. But we have to get to school, so if you could cut it short . . . I'd appreciate it," Willow said, walking by the two.  
  
Buffy smiled and closed the house door behind her. She followed Spike over to his car and slid inside.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy opened the door to her classroom. She poked her head inside and when she noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet, she slipped inside, Spike behind her.  
  
"If it isn't the two lovebirds," Riley said as they passed his computer. "Buffy, if I didn't know you, I may think you were actually popular."  
  
"Thanks Ri," Buffy said sarcastically, taking her seat next to Spike.  
  
"Don't let him get to you pet. He just wants to get under your skin."  
  
"He's not getting under anything of mine. Its cool, I'm cool, everything's cool," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy Summers, William Giles, you're late."  
  
"But we-" Buffy started.  
  
"Snuck in while I was returning a few books at the library. I've already taken attendance."  
  
"Do we get detention?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'll let you off on a warning seeing as how you haven't been late before. But next time . . ."  
  
"There wont be a next time," Buffy assured her.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Ms. Calendar said. "Now, I've assigned another project. Its and individual project, but you can discuss it with your fellow classmates."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Ugh, stupid projects," Buffy complained to Spike as the two walked into the cafeteria hand in hand.  
  
"I'll help you with it," Spike said.  
  
"Thanks, but it's not the project I have a problem with. It's the due date. I mean, three days. Don't you think she could have given us a little longer?"  
  
"Its not that hard. All we have to do is create a comic strip. I'll do yours if you are to busy luv," Spike offered, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Now that is why you're such a great boyfriend," she said. "But I wouldn't be too good a girlfriend if I let you do that. I can handle it. Or I can fail it. Either or is good."  
  
"You're not going to fail. You're going to do this and you're going to get a good mark. And my offer still stands."  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Hey guys," Willow said, sitting down with them. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Nope. Just thanking Spike for being a good boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Are you coming over after school?"  
  
"Not today I'm afraid. Teacher plus bad mood equals lots of homework. Sorry," Willow said.  
  
"Its fine. I guess I'll be chilling with Dean," she said, laughing. "Unless you want to come over Spike?"  
  
"Course pet. Do you need a drive home Red?"  
  
"If I'm wanted."  
  
"Then I guess you're walking," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh I love you too."  
  
~~**~~  
  
After Spike dropped Willow off at her house, they headed over to Buffy's. She opened the door and Spike followed her in to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and watched as he came over to her.  
  
"You want anything?" she asked.  
  
"Only you," he said, leaning down and kissing her.  
  
She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pulled her closer. Buffy was so lost in his kiss, she didn't hear the phone ringing. She let out a small sigh when his touch disappeared.  
  
Opening her eyes, she realized that Spike was holding the phone, talking to whoever was on the line.  
  
"What the hell? Spike, give me the phone," Buffy said, whining. "Who is it? Give it to me."  
  
"It was nice to talk to you again Ms. Summers," he said, passing Buffy the phone.  
  
"Mom, hi."  
  
'Buffy, you never told me you and William were friends again. When did this happen?'  
  
"Recently."  
  
'Well that's great. Great. You two were so close when you were young, whatever happened?'  
  
"Don't recall. Is there something you called for specifically?"  
  
'No, just wanted to check up on my lonely daughter. But I guess you aren't so lonely.'  
  
"Mom. Don't start thinking that. I know you liked Sp-William, but we're not . . ."  
  
'Of course. Don't stay up too late, and don't have William over for too long either. I trust you, but not that much.'  
  
"Thanks mom, great bond we have. I'll talk to you later." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Spike. "Are you happy? My mother's convinced that we're together and she likes it."  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes . . . No. Maybe. I don't know. It should be. She shouldn't like this."  
  
"Because not having your mother's permission to date me is what we all want," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Its just odd. She never liked any of my other boyfriends."  
  
"That's cause they weren't me. Who doesn't love me?"  
  
"Would you like that list now, or later?" Buffy joked.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I thought so. Now, where were we?" she asked, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy laid on the sofa, content in Spike's arms. The television was on and there was a bowl of popcorn sitting on the floor, forgotten. Spike looked down at the top of Buffy's head, her blonde hair so golden. 'Should I tell her?' he thought. 'She deserves to know. But she'll hate me. She'll end this. She already gave me a second chance. But its better she hears it from me, and not someone else, right? Bloody hell.'  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"Why are you staring at my head?" she asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I can see out of the corner of my eye. Plus, I have that feeling. That someone's staring at me. Specifically the back of my head."  
  
"Oh. Well . . . I was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said.  
  
"No, tell me," she said, sitting at the end of the sofa. He moved so that he was facing her.  
  
He took a deep breath. 'You can do this Spike.' "There's something. . . That I need to tell you."  
  
"Go on," Buffy said.  
  
"You know that I love you, and that I'd never mean to hurt you in any way, right?"  
  
"Okay now you're scaring me. What's wrong?"  
  
"I. . . You always questioned my motives for asking you out. I simply said it was because I liked you, and I do, I love you. But there's something that I need to tell you. My friends . . . They started a bet. A bet that I could get you to fall for me. I figured you were just another girl to add to the list. I didn't expect to fall in love with you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry that you fell in love with me, or sorry that you made the bet?"  
  
"Sorry that I made the bet."  
  
Buffy tried to fight back tears, but a few escaped. "Get out."  
  
"Buffy please."  
  
"You won, okay? Go run along, tell your friends! You won because guess what? I was stupid enough to fall in love with you, even though she I knew it was wrong. So there, you won your stupid bet. Now get out."  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
"Explain? Spike, you used me. I trusted you. I loved you."  
  
"And I love you Buffy. The bet is over, it has been. It was never about the bet anyways. I did everything because I loved you. Maybe not at first, or maybe I did and just didn't know it. But now, I am completely in love with you. And I wont just get up and walk away. Not when I know you love me too."  
  
"And what? You expect me to forgive you instantly? You're the only guy I ever let in, and. . . And you do this."  
  
"I'm sorry. What can I do to show you that?"  
  
"Just, leave me alone. I need to be alone," Buffy said, standing. "Please, just go."  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Whenever you want to talk to me, you know where to find me luv," he said, trying to look her in the eye, but she turned her head. "Bye."  
  
She closed the door behind him and slid down to the ground as the tears started falling unwillingly from her eyes.  
  
~ Too dramatic? Too upset? Tell me and I'll fix it ~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. I was planning on having her forgive him in that chapter, but I was busy and that, so I decided to end it there and put up what I had. Sorry. Lolly6, yeah, I remember that but even though she said it, she kind of pushed the thought away when she started to fall in love with him . . . I don't know, I probably screwed up, lol.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, her face damp from tears. 'Why am I crying over a stupid bet? Is a bet really worth risking what we seem to have? He gave up his popularity, and "friends" for us, isn't that proof enough that its real?' Buffy sighed. 'If it wasn't for the bet in the first place, I wouldn't have realized how I really felt about Spike. Should I trust my heart, and believe his words? It must have taken a lot of courage for him to tell me himself. It's better than me hearing from another person. God, I love him so much. And I know he feels the same. I can't lose this. I cant.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike heard the doorbell rang and jumped up from his comfortable spot on his bed. Quickly, he came down the stairs and opened the door to find Buffy standing in front of him. He was surprised. He didn't expect her to want to see him for a long time.  
  
He just looked at her, and didn't say a word. She looked to the ground, then back up at him, knocking him out of his trance.  
  
"Buffy, come in," he said, moving to the side. "What are you doing here? It's only been . . ."  
  
"A few hours, I know. Soon, but I've been thinking. Its not like it didn't hurt to find out that I was all a bet. But I figure, if you hadn't had made the bet, we wouldn't have realized our feelings and I'd still be looking for that one, when he's right there and I don't even know it. I can't lose you Spike. Not after all of this. I love you," Buffy said.  
  
"I love you too pet," Spike said, hugging her. "Are you staying?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"My mum wont be home till late, and my da' went off for awhile, so you don't have to worry about them."  
  
"I wasn't going to," she said. "I'd like to stay, thanks. We could continue what we were doing earlier."  
  
"Kissing?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of cuddling," Buffy said, taking her jacket off.  
  
"Cuddling is good," he said. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Could I have some water? Kind of thirsty."  
  
"Course. You can go to the living room. I'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, watching as he walked away. She turned to her right and walked into the nicely decorated room. The walls were all a light pink and the furniture was around the same colour tone. 'His mom's work,' she thought. 'Always pink.'  
  
"There you go," Spike said, entering the room and handing her a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He sat down on the sofa, and she sat down next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the television.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" he asked.  
  
"Very. And you?"  
  
"As long as you're in my arms, yeah, I'd say I am." 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy opened her arms and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't in her room, nor was she in Spike's living room. 'His bedroom?' Buffy thought. 'How'd I get here?' She removed the covers from the lower part of her body and sat so her legs were dangling from the bed. 'What time is it? What day is it?'  
  
The bedroom door opened and Buffy lifted her head. She let out a small sigh when she saw Spike quietly closing the door behind him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed after planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You're awake," he said.  
  
"What gave it away?" she asked sarcastically. "How'd I get in your room? I don't remember climbing stairs of any sort."  
  
"You didn't luv, I carried you. You fell asleep in my arms and I thought you'd be more comfortable in a bed. I guess I should've woken you, but you looked so peaceful."  
  
"Its fine. Its not like I have anyone at home waiting for me. What time is it? Don't we have school?"  
  
"Its nine am, and its Friday. But we don't have school today, remember? It's a teacher's . . . Day . . . Thing. You know."  
  
"Oh yeah. Are your parents home?" she asked, lying back down.  
  
He fell back next to her. "My mum. But she's asleep. I made you some breakfast if you're hungry pet."  
  
"Mmm, food sounds good."  
  
"Come on then," he said, standing. "I'll go get it ready and then once you're done I can take you home if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you Spike," she said as he left.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy got home that afternoon, she walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting there, along with a strange looking man. One that Buffy wasn't familiar with.  
  
Her mother turned and smiled when she saw Buffy. She got up and quickly walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"I was worried when I came home and you weren't here. I called Willow, but she hadn't seen you," Joyce said, pulling back.  
  
"I-I was at William's. I feel asleep and I didn't think you'd mind because I didn't think you'd be home. I would have called or something . . . When did you get back? I thought you were staying longer? Who is he?"  
  
"Thing's changed once again, and they let me come home early because they knew I had you home alone," she said, and then took a deep breath. "This is Mark, honey."  
  
"Mark?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"We met at an art showing and well . . . It was love at first sight," Joyce said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "He has a son your age and he's been dying to meet you Buffy."  
  
"Boyfriend? But . . ."  
  
"Its nice to meet you Buffy," Mark said, stepping forward. His hair was longer then normal, close to his shoulders and was a gray colour. He didn't have a beard, but he had a few whiskers around his chin area. Buffy was still confused and in shock.  
  
'Boyfriend?' she thought.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy," Joyce said. "I'm getting out there, meeting new people."  
  
"I am. I'm happy," Buffy said. "I'm happy for you mom, really. It's just a lot to . . . Take in. I have to go to my room. I need to do some homework that I have," Buffy said before running up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry," Joyce said. "I should have known it was too early. Its been a while since my last relationship and. . . I just thought she'd take it better."  
  
"I understand. Jason's the same way when I bring home new people."  
  
"I'll go talk to her," she said, starting for the stairs.  
  
"No, leave her be. What she needs is to soak it in, maybe then she'll be ready to talk," Mark said, sitting her down on a stool.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her and fell down onto her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about what just happened. 'She has a boyfriend? He looks way too . . . Rough to be her type. And he has a son, my age! I don't want a brother, especially not one my age. Who said anything about marriage Buffy? You didn't even give him a chance anyway. But giving him a chance would mean talking to him. And I don't want to talk to my mom's boyfriend, unless it's my dad. But that's never going to happen,' Buffy thought.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Daylight soon turned to moonlight and Buffy sat in her room, reading a book. Willow was busy that night, so she was stuck inside unless Spike called to do something. 'That was so sweet when he made breakfast for me,' she thought. 'He really does love me. Hopefully he'll call. Then I'll have an excuse to get out of this house, and out of a "family night" with Mark and his son.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Buffy quickly rolled over on her bed and picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
'Ello Buffy.'  
  
"Oh, hi Spike."  
  
'Just thought I'd call to see if you wanted to do something.'  
  
"Sure. Anything to get out of this house."  
  
'What's wrong luv?'  
  
"My mom has a new boyfriend. Even worse, he has a son. My age. We're supposed to be doing something tonight, but if I have plans I can't break, then I don't have to go."  
  
'Maybe you should.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'It'd be good to get to know who your mum's dating.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Because you cant spend the rest of the time they're together, hating him. Then you'd miss out on a lot with your mum because chances are, she's going to want him to be a part of her life. And you are her life.'  
  
"Why do you always have to be so right?"  
  
''S a gift.'  
  
"Yeah, an annoying one. So does that mean we're not on for tonight?"  
  
'We're on. Just after you talk with your mum and her friend.'  
  
"Fine. I'll call you when it's over then."  
  
'Are you mad?'  
  
"No . . . Okay so maybe a bit. But you can't expect me to like him 100%."  
  
'No, I cant. But I can expect at least in the eighties.'  
  
"Very funny."  
  
There was a knock on her door and Buffy could hear her mother's voice from behind the door. "Buffy, Jason and Mark are here. I'd appreciate it if you'd come down."  
  
"I'll be right there mom. I'm just on the phone," she yelled, then turned her attention back to Spike. "I have to go, I'll call you though."  
  
'I'll be waiting.'  
  
Buffy smiled and hung up the phone. Spike was right; she shouldn't hate him without even giving him a chance. That would just make not only her life miserable, but her mother's as well.  
  
Standing up she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She stood in the doorway, taking in the picture. Her mother sat on the sofa beside Mark, while a young brown haired boy sat in a chair. He looked as cooperative as Buffy wanted to be. Neither of them wanted to be in this situation.  
  
"Buffy, good. This is Jason, Mark's son," Joyce said, standing.  
  
"Hey," he nodded.  
  
"Hi," she replied. "Mom, I'm going out with Sp . . . William later, okay?"  
  
"How later?"  
  
"Late enough that they're gone and we're all happy."  
  
"Buffy, could you try and be polite?" Joyce scolded.  
  
Buffy just let out a sigh and looked down at her feet. She wished that she was elsewhere, somewhere with Spike and not sitting here with two people that she couldn't hate anymore. 'Give them a try Buffy,' she thought. 'At least then you'll have a reason to hate them.'  
  
"Would you two like to go out for a late dinner?" Mark asked. "I know you haven't eaten Jason, and Joyce tells me that you barely touched your food."  
  
"I wasn't hungry. I didn't know it was a crime," she snapped.  
  
"Buffy Ann Summers, I am really getting sick of your attitude. You haven't even let Mark get out more than three sentences and all ready you're judging him. I know you still love your father, but you need to see that we're not getting back together. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone!"  
  
"Mom I-," Buffy started, but Joyce walked past her. Mark followed her out and Buffy flopped down on the sofa they had abandoned. "Great," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You know your mom's got a point," Jason said, and Buffy lifted her head.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't see it being any of your business."  
  
"It's more of my business then you may want to think. Whether you want to face it or not, our parents are together. I'm not all happy about it, but I'm at least trying to get to know you and your mother because my dad hasn't stopped talking about her since they met. As far as first impressions go, you need to work on yours."  
  
Buffy let out a small grunt. 'He doesn't know me or anything about my life,' she thought. 'He may have a point, but I still don't like him.'  
  
"So, is this William guy your boyfriend?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm making conversation. You don't seem to be putting much effort into getting to know me, so I thought that I should try to get to know you," he said.  
  
"Yes, he's my boyfriend. But he goes by Spike. My mom just wouldn't like it, so I haven't told her."  
  
"Spike?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Spike. If you have a problem with it then stop making conversation."  
  
"No problem," he said, putting his hands in the air. "Its just not a very common nickname."  
  
"What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not, I do. Her name's Chloe, but she lives back in L.A."  
  
"Long distance relationship," Buffy said. "That's got to be tough."  
  
"It is. But I love her, and I plan on moving back there quite soon."  
  
"And your father's just going to let you go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's the one that's moving. I'm just tagging along," Jason said.  
  
"But what about our parents? They seem so happy together."  
  
"I thought that you'd be happy Buffy. You don't seem to like me or my dad very much," he said. "But then again, you never gave us a chance."  
  
"I know it's my bad. You don't need to rub it in."  
  
"Who's rubbing? I'm just stating the facts. You hated my dad the minute you saw him. And you hated me, the minute you heard I existed."  
  
"How would you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because I felt the same way. Maybe we have more in common then you'd like to admit."  
  
"Maybe," she said. "But we'll never know unless we get to know each other."  
  
He smiled. "You're improving your first impression. Although its a little late, I think I can change the views my mind has made about you."  
  
"And I think I can learn to like you . . . And your dad," Buffy said, smiling. 'So maybe this isn't as bad as I wanted it to be. He's nice and I guess he learned that from his dad. Maybe I have been a bit unfair. Okay a lot unfair.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy glanced up at the clock as she walked out of the living room. It was ten o clock and Mark and Jason were just leaving. Buffy had more fun that night then she'd probably admit. She'd made a new friend, Jason, and not only did she make up with her mother, but she apologized to Mark. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I so nice?' she thought.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to give us a chance," Mark said, looking down at Buffy as he put on his coat. "You're a good girl."  
  
"Yeah, well. Jason helped me realize how dumb and cruel I was being," Buffy said.  
  
"It wasn't that hard," he said. "Once you get past the tough act, you're a pretty sweet girl."  
  
"Same to you. Except, not a girl," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll call you," Mark said to Joyce as he kissed her gently on the cheek. "C'mon Jason. Don't want to keep these girls any longer."  
  
"Bye," she said, and closed the door once the two were gone. She turned to Buffy. "That wasn't so bad now honey, was it?"  
  
"No, I guess not," she sighed.  
  
"And you like Jason?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a cool guy."  
  
"He's starting at your school on Monday, you know?" she asked. "Him and his dad moved here yesterday from L.A."  
  
"Are they moving back?"  
  
"Not that I know of. And I sure hope not," she said. "He's the only man I've had these strong of feelings for since your father."  
  
"That's good then, mom. I'm happy for you. They're nice people."  
  
"They are, aren't they? Don't you have someplace to be?"  
  
"Right," Buffy said and started up the stairs. She stopped and turned to face her mom. "Oh and mom, I hope you don't mind, but me and Jason made plans for the four of us to go to dinner on Sunday night."  
  
Joyce smiled at her daughter and watched as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So you had fun then luv?" Spike asked. The two sat at a table in Eden. "It wasn't hell?"  
  
"Definitely not. I liked them. And I wouldn't have found that out if you hadn't convinced me, or made me, stay. I owe you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"No, you don't," he said. "Not after everything I've done. If anything, I owe you."  
  
"I love you so much Spike."  
  
"I love you too pet," he said, taking her hand. "Care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
~Yeah, I wrote this chapter yesterday, and planned on making it longer, but I'm having a writer's block right now, plus I'm sick, so this is what I'm putting up. I wasn't sure about the whole boyfriend/son thing. I have some thoughts about it in the future. But tell me if its wrong for this story, and I'll take it out. 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Monday morning came, and Buffy was in her room getting ready for school when her mother knocked on the door.  
  
"Do you need a drive sweetie? I'm on my way to the Gallery, I thought maybe if you wanted a lift. I could pick up Willow," Joyce said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"No thanks mom, Will's coming. You go ahead," Buffy said, putting the last of her books into her bag before throwing it over her shoulder. "Love ya."  
  
"You too," she said and watched her daughter bounce down the stairs. 'Someone's happy today.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Alright class, I know all of your assignments are passed in," Ms. Calendar said. "And you're all studying hard for your test tomorrow. So, for today I'm going to let you have a free class. That means, you can talk to your friends over email, or play games. But nothing inappropriate."  
  
The door opened and a brown haired boy stepped inside. He exchanged a few whispers before Ms. Calendar directed him to a seat in front of Buffy and Spike.  
  
"We have a new student joining us. His name is Jason and I expect you all to be nice. Now, I have to run down to the library for a few minutes. Don't get up out of your seats," she said before disappearing.  
  
"Hey Jason," Buffy said, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Oh, hey Buffy."  
  
"This is Spike. Spike this is my mom's boyfriend's son, Jason. Member I was telling you about him," she said. "If you don't have anyone to go with at lunch, you're welcome to come with us. Although if you're looking to be popular with the people here, maybe not the best move."  
  
"Popularity was never my thing," he said. "Thanks for the invite."  
  
Buffy watched as he turned back around in his seat. She turned to face Spike and caught him staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just admiring."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."  
  
"What? Don't I have the right?" he asked. "You are my lady and everything pet."  
  
Buffy smiled. "That I am. Your lady and everything." Buffy turned back to her computer and opened her student email. She noticed a new message from the email 'oconnor1@student.ednet.sd.com' (.:a/n:. Our emails are like that somewhat at school, but since I live in Canada, I kinda had to do it differently . . .). Sighing, she glanced over at Angel to see him looking innocent.  
  
She hesitated a minute, but decided that the email held nothing that she wasn't already aware of. Unless Spike was hiding something else from her.  
  
~ Want to know the truth about your 'boyfriend'? Meet me in the cafeteria at lunch -Angel ~  
  
~ Thanks for the concern. But I already know about my 'boyfriend'. -Buffy ~  
  
~ You know? Or you think you know? He may have told you, but how do you know there isn't more to it? Or that it was all a lie to cover up for what really happened? -Angel ~  
  
~ I know. And nothing you tell me would ever result in my break up with Spike, okay? So just give it up. -Buffy ~  
  
~ Fine. But my offer still stands. -Angel ~  
  
Buffy let out a loud sigh and logged out of her e-mail. She leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her blonde hair before glancing out the window. The sky was a light blue, and only a few clouds filled it. She was glad it was nice out today, she wasn't in the mood for gloomy weather.  
  
She could feel Spike's eyes on her and turned slightly to catch his stare. "What now?" she asked, a smile forming on her face. "Still admiring?"  
  
"You could say that," he said. "More like thinking."  
  
"Wow. I didn't know you could do that," she said jokingly but he only let out a small laugh. "Okay so maybe that was a bit mean. You know I didn't mean it. You can think very well . . . Sometimes."  
  
"I know what you mean pet. Just stop trying to make it better."  
  
"Can do. So, what were your thoughts? Anything I'd like to know?"  
  
"No," he said simply. "Just random thoughts."  
  
"So I shouldn't be concerned that you're in deep thought?"  
  
"You're safe," he said. "Get back to whatever you were doing."  
  
"Can do."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy, Spike, Willow and Jason sat at a table in the cafeteria. Willow and Jason were having a conversation about something, but Buffy had zoned them out. She was concentrated on Spike, and what he was saying.  
  
"So I was thinking this weekend we could drive up to a cottage my parents have in the woods that they never use. Willow could come along, and Jason too I suppose. It's in a secluded area, right private. So there'll be no interruptions. Just the four of us," Spike said. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say I'll have to ask my mom. But I'm sure she'll let me," Buffy said. "As for Willow and Jason, I don't see how they could pass."  
  
"Pass what now?" Willow asked, hearing her name.  
  
"Spike's parents have this cottage up in the woods, he was wondering if we wanted to go up for the long weekend. You know, the four of us. Oh, but you could invite Christian," Buffy said, and then turned to Spike. "She can, cant she?"  
  
"O' course."  
  
"Do you think your mom'll let you?"  
  
"Why bother asking? She probably wouldn't even realize I'm gone," Willow said.  
  
"And you?" Buffy asked Jason. "Think your dad'll send you off to a cottage with a couple of kids he doesn't know?"  
  
Jason nodded. "If you're going, then I think he'll let me."  
  
"Great, then it's a party," Buffy said. "Four days without any parental supervision."  
  
"You've gone longer," Willow said. "Like just a short while ago when your mom went away."  
  
"Hush. You're ruining my moment."  
  
.:a/n:. *yawn* Its 4 in the morning and I wrote this over a period of time, here and there. I just decided to put it up for now. Maybe I'll get more up soon, maybe I wont. *Shrug* My life is actually becoming one. 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's like by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. Do you guys want me to stop this story? Cause I will if you do. I mean I like writing it and stuff, but I don't have to post it or write anymore if you guys don't want it and think its going downhill. You can check out chinnymcchinnerson story that's a rewrite of this if you want something different. Or if you have any suggestions, or want to take over this story and make it better, feel free to tell me in a review.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The weekend came and Buffy, Spike, Willow, Christian and Jason were all on their way to the cottage. Buffy looked over at Spike and smiled when he took her hand in his.  
  
"So your mum's lettin' you go pet," Spike said. "She knows I'm going right?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Yes. She thinks very highly of you William. You know that."  
  
"What is this crap?" Jason asked from the back.  
  
"It's the Sex Pistols," Buffy said. "Spike's music."  
  
"The Sex Pistols?" he laughed.  
  
"Don't diss them till you've heard 'em," Spike said.  
  
"I've heard enough. Hey Buff, can ya turn on the radio?" Jason asked. "Please."  
  
Buffy reached out her hand to turn it off, but Spike hit her gently. "My car, my music. You don't like it, hit the road."  
  
"He has a point," Buffy said. "Just plug your ears and think of a happy place. Or talk to the two lovebirds."  
  
Jason looked over at Willow and Christian who were shamelessly making out right beside him. He leaned back in his seat and looked out the window, closing his eyes. 'A happy place,' he thought. 'L.A.'  
  
"So how long is this drive anyway?" Buffy asked. "Do you even know where we're going? It looks like the middle of nowhere to me."  
  
"What'd you expect? Hollywood? O' course it's the middle of no where pet, it's the sticks."  
  
"Sticks?" She let out a small giggle and he looked over at her and smiled. "I didn't know you spoke camper."  
  
"I wasn't always a stuck up kid, y'know," Spike said. "I spent a great deal of my time up here."  
  
"So I remember." She rested her head on the window. It was warm from the sun, but not so hot she had to pull away. Closing her eyes, she felt herself drift off into a sleep.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy woke up, the car was coming to a stop. Looking out her window, she saw a log cabin just a few feet away from them surrounded by trees. There was a river running along the back of it, just down a steep hill. She had been here before. A few years ago, one summer with Spike and his family. They had invited him down, and she could remember how happy she was. The smell of his mother's pancakes when they woke up, and his dad always outside working. It was one of the best summer's of her life.  
  
"We're here guys," Buffy said, opening the door and getting out. She walked over to the cottage and stood just before the steps started, her hands stuck in her back pocket. "Its just like I remember it."  
  
"That a good thing luv?" Spike asked, coming up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
"Very good thing."  
  
"How many bedrooms does this thing have? Looks kinda small," Jason said, walking up beside them.  
  
"Two. But there's a pull out sofa that one of us can take," Spike said, taking Buffy's hand.  
  
The two walked up the stairs and inside. The kitchen was to your right. There wasn't much in there, except for an oven, a fridge, a counter and a small table that seated four.  
  
The biggest bedroom was to the left, with a king sized bed covered in white sheets and a beige comforter. It only had one small dresser beside it, a mirror attached to it. The carpet that covered the floor was a beigey brown colour and had definitely seen many years.  
  
Beside that was the second bedroom. It used to be Spike's. The walls were a dark blue, and even though he had no siblings, he slept in a bunk bed. The carpet was the same that was in his parents' bedroom, beige and old. There was a dresser next to the bed, and on top of it were a pile of comics.  
  
Buffy smiled as they walked past the bedrooms and into the open area. To the right was the living room. Consisting of two sofas, and two shares. Both old furniture from his parents' old apartment. To the left, was the bigger dinning room. A long brown table with six chairs.  
  
"Small, but quaint," Willow said, walking inside, hand in hand with Christian. "I like it."  
  
"'S not bad," Christian said.  
  
"Now. About rooms," Buffy said. "I think its only fair that since this is Spike's cottage, he gets the big bedroom. And since I'm his girlfriend, I get it too. The bunk bed room. . . Hmm . . ."  
  
"We can share with Jason," Willow said. "Me and Christian really only need one bed. And the bottom looks big enough for both of us."  
  
"Not that we need much room for two," Christian said, leaning down and kissing her.  
  
"Thanks, but I like sleep," Jason said. "You said something about a pullout sofa? Sounds like home to me."  
  
"You sure?" Willow asked.  
  
"Positive. You two lovers can have the room all to yourself. No complaints."  
  
"Shall we unpack?" Buffy asked. "Then we can get to the fun stuff."  
  
~~**~~  
  
.:a/n:. I was gonna write more. But since I don't know if you guys want it or not, I just put this much up. 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's liked by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. chinnymcchinnerson, don't be sorry. I don't mind that you wrote a rewrite of this story. I wasn't trying to be mean, sorry. Also thanks to Kari and Aseret. You guys are so nice =)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat at the table with Spike and Jason in the small restaurant. She contently licked at her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream as she watched Willow and Christian searching through the songs on the jukebox. Buffy looked over at Jason and when she saw that him and Spike had stopped talking, she started.  
  
"Hey Jase, I was meaning to ask you something."  
  
"What's up?" he asked, resting his arms on the table.  
  
"You know how you said you were moving back to L.A soon?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"When I asked my mom about it, she had no idea what I was talking about. Are you sure you weren't just dreaming? I know that you wouldn't make something like that up, but I'm just curious. I wanna get it straight," Buffy said.  
  
"Its not a certain thing yet," Jason said. "He probably just didn't want to tell her about something that may not even happen."  
  
"Oh. Then why'd you tell me?"  
  
"Moment thing," he said.  
  
"Oh." Buffy looked up when Willow and Christian returned from the jukebox. They had left with some song unknown to Buffy playing.  
  
Willow looked from one face to the other before saying something. "And now I'd like to introduce a little thing called verbal communication."  
  
"Why don't we go back to the cottage?" Spike asked.  
  
"And do?" Buffy asked, snuggling up to him.  
  
"Whatever you want," he said, kissing her lips gently.  
  
"What you do behind closed doors should be left there. With a big huge lock on it," Jason said.  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if your girlfriend was here," Christian said. "We could find you a replacement."  
  
"Thanks, but I prefer the living," Jason said, angered by what he said. He loved Chloe. No way he would cheat on her. Just like he knew she would never do it to him.  
  
"Leave it," Spike said, interrupting the two. "Don't get worked up over nothing mate."  
  
"Lets just go back to the cottage," Buffy said, standing. The mood between all of them had changed. Before it was all about friendship and having fun. But now there was this unspoken hate lingering in the air.  
  
"You guys go," Jason said. "I'm gonna stick around here for a bit. I'll find my way back."  
  
"Jase . . ." Willow said.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'll get a way back. Don't worry about me. I always have the aid of my cell phone incase I get helplessly lost."  
  
Willow rose to stand up next to Christian. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she gently ruffled up the hair on top of Jason's head before leaving the restaurant. Buffy was more hesitant to leave him. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. But he was sixteen, old enough to make his own choices. If he didn't want to go back, there was no way that they could force him. Sighing, she stood up, followed by Spike.  
  
"He didn't mean it like how it sounded," Buffy said. "He was just saying that maybe you should move on, you know, find someone else."  
  
"I don't want anyone else. I love Chloe. I do," he said, sounding as if he was trying to make himself believe it.  
  
Buffy just nodded before taking Spike's hand and going out to the car. She slid into the front seat next to Spike and he waited for a second, to see if Jason had changed his mind, before taking off out of the parking lot.  
  
"He'll be fine," Spike reassured. "He's a big boy. Capable of taking care of himself."  
  
"I know. But he could be like . . . My brother. I just feel like I need to look out for him," Buffy said. "It sounds dumb, I know." She rested her head on the window, staring at the passing scenery as they drove along the road.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Sounds like you."  
  
Buffy smiled. "He didn't mean what he said Chris," she said, glancing back at him.  
  
"Whatever," Chris shrugged. "I'm used to it."  
  
Shortly after, they reached the cottage. Willow and Christian disappeared into the house, while Buffy and Spike decided to go down by the river that ran along the back. The hill was steep, and when Buffy could feel herself about to fall, Spike would catch her just before she did.  
  
They had been through a lot together. They'd hurt each other a lot. But Buffy found herself trusting Spike more than any other person she knew. Even when she didn't want to, she couldn't help but trust him.  
  
They reached the bottom of the hill, and the ground was beginning to get wetter. The water was only a few feet away from them, and the two climbed up onto the small dock (.:a/n:. you know those little wooden floating things . . .). Buffy sat down, took of her shoes/socks and let her legs dangle over the side. Spike sat down beside her and did the same.  
  
The water was cool on her feet, but after a while, she got used to it and it got warmer. She looked over at Spike who was staring down into the river.  
  
"There isn't anything down there I should be scared of is there?" Buffy asked, lifting her feet slightly.  
  
"Nothing deadly," Spike said, smiling.  
  
Buffy rested her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. He turned his head, looking down at her and she brought her hand up and placed it on his face. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss grew more passionate, and Spike started to place his hand on her hip when she pulled away from him and quickly pushed him into the water.  
  
Doubling over with laughter, Buffy suddenly stopped when she realized that Spike hadn't come up for air yet. Panicked, she stood up and started to yell his name.  
  
"Spike! Spike this isn't funny. Sp-." She was interrupted when someone pushed her from behind, knocking her into the water. Coming up for air, Buffy ran her fingers through her now soaked hair and looked up at the raft. "I'm gonna kill you," she said when she saw Spike standing there, laughing at her.  
  
"Not so funny when you're the one in the water, is it luv?"  
  
Buffy swam over to where he was and pulled herself back on. She stood up, her clothes dripping wet and playfully shoved him.  
  
"You're so mean," she pouted.  
  
"Me? You're the one who pushed me first pet. You deserved what you got."  
  
"Look at me, I looked like a wet cat," Buffy said, shaking her arms, water dripping off of her.  
  
"It is pretty funny."  
  
Buffy just pushed past him and headed up to the cottage, slipping on the steep hill as she went. Once up top, she looked back down at him, still standing by the water before turning and heading inside to change. 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's liked by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. I made a few mistakes in the last chapter as far as grammar goes and stuff. I'm not the best so bare with me here.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked out of the bedroom she was currently sharing with Spike. She had changed out of her wet clothes, and into a pair of dry ones. A pair of gray sweatpants, that clung to her waist, but flared out near the foot. And a gray t-shirt that cut off at the elbows (I forget what they're called :S) and said "Baby Girl" in pink letters on the front.  
  
She looked to the door when Spike walked in, still soaked. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, careful not to get wet again.  
  
"You're not mad?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Why would I be mad? It was fun, just too . . . Wet," Buffy said, sitting down in the kitchen. "Go change and I'll make us some of my oh so famous PB & Jelly sandwiches."  
  
Spike disappeared into the bedroom, just as Willow walked out of hers. She came into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
Buffy turned around and smiled. "Taking a break are we?"  
  
Willow laughed. "Whatever your sick little mind is thinking, is wrong. We were only talking."  
  
"Mhm," Buffy said, returning to her "cooking".  
  
"Where's Spike?"  
  
"Changing. I'm making sandwiches. Want one?"  
  
"I'll pass," she said, walking back over to her room. "Don't miss me."  
  
Buffy let out a giggle when she felt Spike's arms wrap around her from behind. She turned her head and gave him a quick kiss before continuing what she was doing. Spike left her, and sat down at the table.  
  
"I take it they're still at it," he said, nodding toward the bedroom.  
  
"They're just 'talking'," Buffy said. "Don't have such a dirty mind. Its bad for your health."  
  
"So you must be terribly ill then, eh pet?"  
  
"Very funny," Buffy said. She put the sandwiches on plates and brought them over to the table. Grabbing two cups from the shelf, she poured each of them a glass of milk before sitting down. "Isn't this romantic."  
  
He smiled at her with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Good?" she asked.  
  
"Best PB & J I've had," he said, smiling. "Very impressive."  
  
"What do you want to do after this?" Buffy asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something," he said. "If you want to . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, a little more enthusiastic than she planned. "I mean, yeah, okay, sure."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy and Spike were snuggled close together on the sofa, watching some movie that was on TV. Buffy was lying in Spike's arms, and she felt safe and loved. It reminded her of the night when he had told her about the bet. When she had told him to get out, and then when she had ran back to him. She always did. But not in the bad kind of way. She just couldn't stand being away from him anymore. She was in love.  
  
"I love you Spike," she said, kissing his hand.  
  
"I love you too pet."  
  
"Angel e-mailed me the other day," she said, causing him to stir. "Relax. All he said was he wanted me to meet him, and he would tell me what you were hiding. But I told him I knew, and to screw off. Unless there was something else . . ."  
  
"There's nothing else luv," he said. "I assure you."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if Jason did move back? And my mom and his dad were together . . . Wouldn't that mean I'd have to move to?" she asked, cocking her head sideways so that she could see him. "What would we do if I moved?"  
  
"You're not gonna move."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Cause you're not," he said, firmly. "And if you do, I'll simply have to kidnap you."  
  
Buffy smiled. "You'd do that?"  
  
"I'd do anything to stay with you. You mean the world to me Buffy. Without you I couldn't live."  
  
Buffy felt her heart melting. She turned in his arms, so that she was facing him. They laid there for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes. He took his hand and ran it through her blonde hair.  
  
She stood up, and extended her hand to him. "Come with me," she said, in almost a whisper.  
  
He stood too, and took her hand, following her down the short hallway. She opened the door to their bedroom and led him inside. Sitting on the bed, she patted the spot next to her, waiting for him to sit down. She placed her delicate hand on his high cheekbone and his felt its way to her small waist, pulling her closer into him.  
  
"Buffy . . ." he moaned as he planted kisses along her neck. "What are you. . ." he asked, pulling away from her slightly.  
  
"You don't want me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"O' course I do," he said. "But are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, but paused. "It feels right to me."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure. . . This is what you want."  
  
Buffy smiled. "It is."  
  
~~**~~  
  
.:a/n:. Whoa? lol. Too fast for this? Should I slow it down and not do this? Tell me cause I wanna know what you guys want. I cannot to this whole thing, if you don't want. Just tell me whatever you guys want...  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed =) I love you guys =) 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: The Bet  
  
Summary: Buffy is the outcast at Sunnydale High. She's liked by no one, except for her best friend Willow. Once upon a time Buffy used to be friends with the most popular guy in school, Spike Giles. But that was before he got his spotlight. Since then the two have barely spoken, and cant stand the sight of one another. Until Spike makes a bet with his friends that he can get Buffy to fall for him. What he doesn't plan, is that old feelings are brought back and he starts to fall for his childhood friend. The future of the existence of the two's relationship all relies on if Spike can keep the bet a secret. Will things turn out the way he wants? Or will he lose everything that makes him truly feel happy again?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. Cept for Dean (and people like him), he's mine =o)  
  
.:a/n:. I guess I could have made those last three all one, but I didn't really plan on writing three. Um, exams are coming up soon and studying is going to be constant . . . Well semi constant, lol. So I don't know when and if I'll update. The story might even be over by then. *Shrugs* I don't know.  
  
chinnymcchinnerson: I don't know if I'm going to make this slayery. You guys pick, I suppose. Keep it human, or bring on the vamps? (And thanks for the shirt thing =)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy woke up to someone banging on the door. She rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. Looking over at Spike who laid next to her in a deep sleep, she smiled. The lower part of his body was covered with the sheet, but you could see his naked back quite clearly. Buffy stared at him, in a daze.  
  
Then the knocking came again, this time louder and she flinched before rolling out of the bed. She threw on the clothes she had discarded on the floor that past night, and headed out to see who had woken her from her peaceful sleep.  
  
Opening the cottage door, she saw a police officer standing there. A little bit confused, she just raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ms. Summers?" he asked, in a deep voice. "I'm officer Peterson."  
  
"Wh-What's wrong?"  
  
"We found a young man wandering the roads early this morning. He was clearly under the influence, so we took him down to the station. He had this address in his wallet, along with your name, number and home address. When he finally came around, he told us that he was a friend of yours and that you and a few of your friends were staying here with him. Cramer. Jason."  
  
"Jason?" she asked. "Uh, yeah . . . Is he okay?  
  
"He'll be left off with a warning this time, but I don't want to see him again," the officer said before walking off the porch.  
  
She saw Jason standing by the police car and after Officer Peterson said something, he started his walk over to the door. Once inside, Buffy questioned him about what he was doing getting drunk.  
  
"I wasn't thinking," he said, shaking his head. "Can I just go lay down?"  
  
"I'm not your mother," Buffy said, before turning and walking into her and Spike's bedroom. She sat down on the bed, staring at herself in the mirror across from her.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked, sitting up behind her. "Everything all right luv?"  
  
"Jason's home."  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"He had an escort. Officer Peterson," Buffy said, resting her head on Spike's chest. "He woke me from my sleep."  
  
"That is a bad thing," he said, tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear, and kissing her neck. "Still tired?"  
  
Buffy giggled. "Mmm, nope."  
  
The door opened and Willow started to walk in, but stopped and retreated. "Sorry!" she yelled. "I didn't see anything."  
  
"Its okay Will," Buffy said, smiling. "There's nothing that would scar you for life in here."  
  
Willow opened the door again and slowly peeked her head inside before coming in completely.  
  
"Can we help you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Jason's home?"  
  
"That he is," Buffy said.  
  
"Me and Christian we're gonna make some breakfast. Want some?"  
  
Buffy looked to Spike, then to Willow and stood. "I am kinda hungry."  
  
"I can fix that," Willow said, slipping her arm underneath Buffy's and walking out.  
  
~~**~~  
  
.:a/n:. If that wasn't short I don't know what is. But yeah . . . I wanted to get your opinion on the slayer/vamp thing before I wrote anymore. Plus, writer's block. Sorry too about the whole not going into detail about the sex part, but I just wasn't in the mood to write it :S don't hate me. Anyway, long weekend coming up. So I'll most likely get another chap up or two. Considering I find my social life going in the direction this story is, down. Lol. Anyway, would you be ever so kind to review such a short thing like this? Please? And if you have any suggestions for stuff to happen, just tell me and I'll give you complete credit if I use 'em.  
  
That was a long author's note, lol. I wont keep you reading any more pointless stuff any longer. 


End file.
